Corazón Herido
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine está destrozado por lo que cae en la trampa de un hombre que no lo ama y sólo quiere usarlo. ¿Será Sebastian capaz de salvarlo?
1. CAPÍTULO 1: EL FINAL DE UNA VIDA

**N/A:** Aquí vuelvo con una historia... No sé si os gustará, espero que sí... Por favor, leer advertencias.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

-Esta es una historia no Kurt-Friendly. Casi diría que es **KurtHater**... Si no os va a gustar, lo siento, no leáis y ya está.

-La historia hablará sobre maltrato físico y psicológico. Son dos aspectos muy duros y espero que nadie haya vivido ninguna situación como la que se describe. **Si te ama, no te maltrata. Nadie tiene derecho a pegar o maltratar a otra persona, mucho menos a su pareja.**

-Blaine va a sufrir mucho.

-Intentaré no ser muy gráfica en las escenas más fuertes, pero será inevitable narrar determinadas situaciones

-La historia es **Seblaine** , pero costará un poquito llegar ahí, al principio podríamos decir que es más BlaineCentric... Pero llegaremos al Seblaine, tened fe. Creo que es necesario contar todo lo anterior para conocer como Sebastian vuelve a la vida de Blaine y por qué se produce esa situación

-Tengo dudas de si hacerla MPreg o no... Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

* * *

 _ **CORAZÓN HERIDO**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: EL FINAL DE UNA VIDA**_

Blaine llegó a su apartamento después de un duro día. La obra en la que participaba era un fracaso total y habían anunciado que cancelaban el show. Blaine sólo era parte del coro y era un teatro off-Broadway, pero era su primera experiencia profesional fuera de NYADA por lo que le había hecho mucha ilusión conseguir ese papel.

Como era habitual, Kurt no estaba ahí. La pareja estaba pasando un gran bache por culpa de lo diferente que estaban siendo sus carreras. Mientras Anderson había participado en varios proyectos de NYADA y nada más acabar con sus estudios había conseguido un pequeño papel, Hummel había pasado año y medio sin ser contratado para ninguna obra. Los directores de casting le decían que su voz era demasiado peculiar para encajar en coros o papeles masculinos y que no era muy bueno como bailarín.

Eso había provocado que Kurt tuviera resentimientos hacia su pareja, porque parecía que obtenía las cosas sin esfuerzo mientras que él no las conseguía ni siquiera esforzándose al máximo. Aun así, no había podido hacer otra cosa que volver a trabajar en vogue. com para poder pagar su parte de los gastos en el apartamento.

Blaine acabó cenando solo como muchos días, empezaba a estar cansado de la situación, pero intentaba ser comprensivo con su pareja porque sabía que para él había sido muy difícil renunciar a su sueño. Por mucho que le gustara la moda, prefería Broadway.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunas cosas del apartamento. Empezó a registrarlo todo y comprendió que lo que faltaba eran pertenencias de Kurt. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras seguía buscando las cosas de su amado.

Finalmente encontró una carta y la abrió rápidamente para leerla. Él no lo sabía, pero su ex había decidido "vengarse" porque, según él, era el culpable de que no tuviera un papel en la obra en la que Anderson trabajaba. Por eso se había ido y sólo le había dejado una nota, para humillarlo lo máximo posible.

 _Querido Blaine,_

 _Sé que tal vez es cobarde terminar nuestra relación por carta, pero no creo ser capaz de mirarte a los ojos y no decir cosas de las que luego me arrepienta._

Eso no era cierto, no quería estar frente a él para que no descubriera que estaba mintiendo cuando lo culpaba de una ruptura de la que sólo él era culpable.

 _Hace años que tú y yo dejamos de ser la pareja feliz que éramos… Tal vez deberíamos reconocer que nuestra relación no ha sido buena desde que me engañaste. Por más que lo he intentado, no he sido capaz de perdonarte completamente._

Sabía que él también tenía cierta culpa porque había abandonado a su novio en un momento delicado. Los dos habían sido culpables, aunque Blaine un poco más, pero él no era inocente. Además, Anderson había pagado con creces ese error, él se había encargado de ello.

 _Nunca entenderé cómo pudiste estropear algo tan hermoso y perfecto como lo que teníamos. Tal vez debí darme cuenta antes, cuando me engañaste con Sebastian o cuando te pusiste celoso por Chandler, acusándome de engañarte cuando no era cierto._

Otra mentira más, pero necesitaba utilizar cada mínimo argumento contra él. Sabía que Sebastian había parado su flirteo cuando Blaine se lo había pedido y sus conversaciones habían sido amistosas, muy contrario a los mensajes que Chandler y Kurt se seguían mandado en ese momento. Aunque como ya no eran estudiantes de instituto, el carácter sexual del contenido había aumentado hasta el punto de haber tenido sexo telefónico y haberse enviado fotos y vídeos de contenido sexual.

 _En gran parte, culpo de todo a la gente que te rodea. Los Warblers, tu madre, Sam, Tina, tus amigos de NYADA, Carmen Tibideaux… Todos han insistido en que eres perfecto y no lo eres. Por ellos no ves que estás persiguiendo un sueño imposible y te crees el mejor actor que Broadway ha visto cuando no tienes talento para estar en una buena obra. Sólo eres parte del coro de una obra off-Broadway que es tan mala que seguramente sea cancelada pronto._

Kurt no quería que su ex triunfara, eso era lo único que le podía hacer menospreciar el cariño y apoyo que todas esas personas habían tenido hacia Blaine.

 _Sólo ha habido dos personas que te han dicho la verdad, que no eres perfecto, y esas dos personas dejaron de formar parte de tu vida por eso. Ni Cooper ni tu padre se merecían ese desprecio, pero no alababan al gran Blaine Anderson, ¿verdad?_

Sabía que la relación de Blaine con su padre y hermano no era la mejor y se aprovechó de eso. La realidad era que James y su hijo se habían distanciado por la homosexualidad del joven y su hermano siempre tuvo celos porque tenía más talento.

 _Por suerte, yo no estoy tan ciego como para dejar que seas tú el que triunfe y yo el que sacrifica todo por el otro. No voy a dejar que eso me suceda. He decidido que me iré a vivir con Rachel y Santana, ellas me van a ayudar a volver a mi objetivo, que es triunfar en Broadway, algo que sin ti a mi lado estoy seguro de que conseguiré._

 _No intentes contactar con ellas ni con los demás, todos saben lo que me has hecho y, desde luego, no están nada contentos con eso. Creo que has rozado el maltrato psicológico porque me has hecho sentir como si no valiera nada._

Ese era uno de sus objetivos. Si conseguía que no contactara con ningún amigo, conseguiría que estuviera solo y eso sería bueno para que se sintiera triste y no realizara buenas audiciones si volvían a cruzarse sus caminos.

Por otro lado, acusarlo de maltrato sabía que lo haría sentir mal. Si era sincero, reconocería que el que había rozado el maltrato psicológico había sido él, pero si podía convencer a Blaine de lo contrario, él sería el beneficiado.

 _A pesar de todo, te amo y es posible que un día vuelva a ti. Sé que me esperarás porque no creo que nadie pueda aguantar tanto como lo he hecho yo._

Dejaba una puerta abierta para la reconciliación. Si la carta tenía efecto y Blaine cambiaba, tal vez podrían encontrar la manera de estar juntos y que Anderson hiciera todo lo que Kurt quería.

 _Adiós._

Blaine se quedó destrozado mirando la carta. No podía creer que estuviera completamente solo. No sabía que había hecho que Kurt se sintiera tan mal y se sentía tan culpable que no sabía qué hacer. Se metió en la cama, deseando dormirse pronto y no despertarse, la vida no tenía mucho sentido para él en ese momento.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: ALGUIEN NUEVO EN SU VIDA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: ALGUIEN NUEVO EN SU VIDA**_

La ruptura con Kurt había dejado a Blaine tan tocado que su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Se había mudado a un apartamento más barato tres días después porque no podía pagar el alquiler y malvivía con el poco dinero que conseguía trabajando en una cafetería.

En cuanto a su vida amorosa, había decidido no volver a enamorarse. Los fines de semana iba a un bar gay en busca de alguien con quien pasar un buen rato. Las palabras de su ex habían dolido tanto que no iba a empezar una nueva relación.

Estaba buscando alguien que pudiera saciar sus necesidades carnales cuando un hombre mayor se acercó a él. Tenía el cabello canoso y los ojos grises. La cosa le intrigó, él jamás había estado con alguien así y deducía que le doblaba la edad.

–¿Te invito a una copa? –El hombre llegó.

–Eres muy directo, ¿no crees? Ni me preguntas mi nombre. –Anderson intentó mostrarse sensual, estaba realmente intrigado.

–Tienes razón… Soy Charles… –El señor le sonrió.

–Yo soy Blaine.

–¿Te apetece tomar una copa conmigo?

–Claro.

Blaine y Charles estuvieron tomando varias copas juntas, riendo y disfrutando mientras se conocían mejor. El joven flirteaba y le encantaba saber que al otro le gustaban sus atenciones. Pensó que esa podía ser su solución, una relación con alguien mayor que aguantaría a su lado sólo porque podía darle sexo y era algo atractivo. Sólo tenía que cuidarse.

Para intentar convencerlo, cuando Charles se fue al baño, él lo siguió y acabó de rodillas dándole placer. Después fueron a casa del mayor y siguieron con el sexo. Pensaba que era su única oportunidad y lo iba a intentar todo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine se despertó en una cama que no era suya. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. Era cierto que él no había tenido un gran orgasmo, pero había disfrutado y su amante sí había llegado al máximo placer.

Se movió y se dio cuenta de que Charles estaba excitado, algo normal a esa hora de la mañana. Sabía la mejor manera de despertarlo y se puso a ello.

Cuando terminaron, los dos se quedaron recuperando el ritmo de su respiración. Después el mayor le ofreció a que lo acompañara a desayunar. No quería separarse de él tan pronto, nunca antes había tenido a alguien tan joven y atractivo a su lado y quería mantenerlo ahí tanto como pudiera.

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Blaine y Charles se acostaron por primera vez y las cosas no podían ir mejor para el mayor. Hacía cuatro años que se había atrevido a salir del armario y divorciarse de su mujer. Por suerte para él, habían firmado la separación de bienes y ella no se llevó nada. Tenía dos hijos, Charley y Amanda, que curiosamente eran mayores que Anderson, tenían 25 y 27 años, frente a los 23 de su amante.

Aunque sí había tenido amantes, a los que había pagado con regalos para tener sexo una noche, hasta que conoció a Blaine no había tenido a alguien que se quedara a su lado y, lo mejor de todo, era que no le había pedido nada y no necesitaba regalos para darle lo que deseaba.

Se habían estado viendo todos los días y conocía lo suficiente de la vida del otro para saber que podría hacer con él lo que deseara. Sin amigos ni familia y después de fracasar con su profesión, él podía aprovecharse de eso para que dependiera de él.

Charles siempre había sido posesivo y dominante, pero como hasta ese momento nadie le había importado lo suficiente, no había mostrado esa faceta suya. Normalmente sus amantes se alejaban cuando comenzaba a controlarlos.

Pero Anderson no era así. Estaba tan desesperado que con sólo acostarse con él y darle alguna muestra de cariño dejaba que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Por eso habían ido a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de todo Nueva York, elegantemente vestidos, y disfrutado de una maravillosa cena antes de ir al teatro. Había conseguido entradas para ver Wicked porque, a pesar de que Blaine había perdido contacto con sus amigos, sabía que quería ver a la nueva protagonista, Rachel Berry.

A la salida del teatro, el chófer estaba esperándolos para volver a casa. Mientras se acercaban, escucharon que alguien gritó el nombre de Blaine. El joven se volvió y parecía asustado mientras Santana, Brittany y Quinn se acercaban a él.

–Vámonos. –Anderson suplicó mientras aceleraba su paso hacia el coche.

* * *

Brittany gritó el nombre de Blaine otra vez, pensando que él no las había visto. Cuando Santana lo había llamado, se había vuelto, pero no había tardado mucho seguir su camino de nuevo. Entró rápidamente al coche y se alejaron de allí.

–No lo entiendo. –Pierce frunció el ceño.

–Tengo una teoría, pero Rachel no para de insistir que es imposible. –La latina la abrazó por la cintura.

–¿Qué crees? –Quinn cuestionó, confiaba en la intuición de su amiga.

–La ruptura con Kurt no debió ser buena y Porcelana no parecía muy afectado, de hecho, parece que librarse de Blaine fue lo que quería. Sabemos que Hummel es una Bitch cuando quiere… ¿Y si le hizo creer que no éramos sus amigos? –Lopez explicó.

–Eso no explica que a nadie le conteste al teléfono. –Fabray no sabía qué creer, uno de sus dos amigos le había fallado y no podía decidir cuál. O Kurt les había apartado de Blaine definitivamente, o éste no valoraba su amistad lo suficiente.

–Blaine quería mucho a Sam. No creo que se haya alejado de él sin motivo. De los demás puede, de Sam no. –Brittany explicó porque conocía como era esa amistad.

–Sea como sea, no tendremos respuestas hasta que Blaine hable con nosotros. –Santana suspiró, había algo muy raro en todo eso.

* * *

Blaine y Charles estaban en el coche. El mayor notó la diferencia en la sonrisa de su amante. Decidió decirle en ese momento lo que estaba deseando contarle.

–He estado pensando… Sé que puede parecer precipitado, pero creo que nuestra relación es más que sexo. Sé que te está costando llegar a fin de mes con tu trabajo y quiero ofrecerte que te mudes a mi casa. Sé que eres el amor de mi vida y no puedo esperar a que estemos juntos el máximo de tiempo posible. –Sonrió nervioso porque quería una respuesta afirmativa. De esa manera, podría controlarlo mejor.

–¡Me encantaría! Pero… ¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes que tengo defectos y, aunque intento mejorar, vas a necesitar paciencia. –El moreno parecía avergonzado.

–Estoy seguro… ¿Quieres conocer a mis hijos? Puedo preparar una cena. –El mayor sugirió.

–¿Crees que les gustaré? –Anderson estaba avergonzado.

–Seguro. Son un poco mayores que tú, pero no mucho. Seguro que tenéis muchas cosas en común. –Charles lo besó.

–¿Te apetece que vayamos a tu casa a celebrar que vamos a vivir juntos? –Blaine sugirió seductoramente. Se veía mejor en aspectos sexuales que románticos.

–Me encantará.

La pareja volvió a la casa del mayor y estuvieron horas teniendo sexo. El mayor tomaba pastillas azules para poder disfrutar más tiempo del trasero de su pareja, algo que se había vuelto su debilidad.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: AYUDAR A UN LIGUE DE UNA NOC

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: AYUDAR A UN LIGUE DE UNA NOCHE**_

Sebastian se despertó y suspiró frustrado. Había un hombre desnudo a su lado y eso no le gustaba. Intentaba que sus amantes se fueran de su casa después de terminar su rato de pasión, pero a veces era imposible. A sus 23 años acababa de comenzar a trabajar como asistente en un prestigioso bufete de abogados mientras estudiaba para pasar el examen que le convertiría en abogado.

Su vida amorosa era inexistente y sólo encontraba compañía en amantes temporales. En los momentos en los que decidía ser sincero consigo mismo, reconocía que sólo había estado enamorado una vez, de un chico de ojos color avellana y sonrisa encantadora que todavía veía en sus sueños. Sin embargo, después de lo que pasó entre ellos, entendía que al final no fueran siquiera amigos. Las cosas no habían sido buenas entre ellos y debía reconocer que principalmente había sido su culpa.

–Buenos días… Siento haberme dormido… –El amante se estiró antes de levantarse de la cama. Buscó su ropa, que estaba esparcida por el suelo.

–No hay problema. Si quieres puedes desayunar antes de irte. –Smythe ofreció, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba tan incómodo como él.

–No, gracias, pero creo que nuestra "relación" debió acabar anoche. –El desconocido sonrió.

–Vale… Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Sebastian se puso el calzoncillo y salió de la habitación junto a su amante. Sin embargo, al pasar por el despacho del joven, el otro se detuvo.

–¿Eres abogado? –El hombre lo miró intrigado.

–Soy asistente en un bufete. Todavía no he pasado mi examen para ser abogado. –Smythe explicó.

–Tal vez no seas abogado todavía, pero tal vez puedes ayudarme.

–¿Me lo cuentas tomando un café? –El estudiante propuso.

Los dos volvieron a la habitación y se vistieron para ir a una cafetería. Cuando ya estaban allí, sentados en una mesa, con sus cafés y unas galletas para desayunar, el amante comenzó a explicar.

–Me llamo Charley Cole. Soy hijo de Charles Cole.

–¿El empresario? –Sebastian abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Estaban hablando de uno de los hombres más ricos de Nueva York.

–Sí. ¿Has oído hablar de él? –Charley quería saber qué conocía el otro.

–Sí, bastante. Es dueño de muchas empresas de la ciudad y hace unos años dejó a su mujer para comenzar a salir con hombres, algo que lo hizo aparecer en todas las revistas, programas y páginas de cotilleos del país. –El castaño estaba perplejo.

–Sí, exactamente eso… La cosa es que desde hace seis meses vive con un chico…

–Y queréis que lo deje para que no os quite la herencia. Si quieres puedo… –Smythe no entendió lo que el otro quería, pero fue interrumpido.

–No, eso no es lo que quiero. El chico es encantador y no está con él por el dinero… De hecho, al que quiero proteger es a él. Mi padre se está aprovechando de su situación. Lo ha convencido para que deje de trabajar. Mientras encontraba algo como actor en Broadway, estaba trabajando en una cafetería, pero mi padre lo ha convencido para que lo deje todo. He presenciado alguna humillación por parte de mi padre hacia él y creo que puede haber algún abuso por su parte. No he presenciado violencia o un maltrato psicológico exagerado, pero no me extrañaría que lo hubiera sufrido. He hablado con él y parece que ha perdido a su familia y amigos, que todos le han dado la espalda y se aferra a mi padre como la única persona que lo ama cuando lo que está haciendo es aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. –Charley suspiró frustrado.

–Debes estar muy preocupado para que estés buscando asesoramiento legal para denunciar a tu padre. –Sebastian estaba sorprendido.

–No quiero denunciarlo, quiero sacar a su novio de esa situación. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? –El hombre lo miró esperanzado.

–Legalmente no puedo hacer nada. Lo máximo que podemos hacer es hablar con él e intentar convencerlo. –El castaño no sabía qué más hacer.

–Voy a comer con mi padre. Tal vez si vienes conmigo… No creo que nos escuche a mi hermana o a mí. Quiero que vuelva a su vida cuanto antes, no quiero que sea demasiado tarde.

Smythe se dio cuenta de que el otro realmente quería ayudar a ese joven, por lo que accedió a participar. Después de terminar sus cafés, cada uno fue a su casa para ducharse y arreglarse para esa comida. Sebastian se sentía algo contrariado, nunca solía quedar con sus amantes tras tener sexo, pero no podía dejar a alguien sin siquiera intentar ayudarlo.

Había cambiado algo con los años, ya no era ese adolescente egoísta para el que él mismo y el sexo era lo más importante. Seguía teniendo amantes, pero no tan numerosos como en aquella época. Cosas como la amistad, su familia o su carrera habían conseguido ser sus prioridades.

También se había vuelto un poco más solidario. Sabía que si quería un mundo mejor tenía que empezar él mismo. No era exagerado, no trabajaba ayudando a los demás, pero tampoco daba la espalda a las personas que necesitaban su ayuda.

Además, hacía un año que se había enterado de que su hermana era maltratada por su marido y había necesitado mucha ayuda para salir de esa situación. Ella era diez años mayor que él y durante unos años había vivido con ella en París hasta que sus padres lo obligaron a volver a Estados Unidos. Durante esa época fue cuando Jennifer había conocido al que después sería su esposo. Sebastian se sentía engañado porque le había agradado el chico que coqueteaba con su hermana.

En parte se sentía culpable, si no hubiera cometido esa locura, sus padres jamás lo habrían obligado a volver a Ohio y podría haber protegido a su hermana. Se había ido a vivir con ella tras el divorcio de sus padres porque las cosas se habían puesto complicadas debido a la batalla entre sus progenitores. Sin embargo, la traición del chico del que se había enamorado acabó con él detenido por una supuesta agresión que no había cometido y su padre obligándolo a volver a casa y quedándose con su custodia.

Por eso quería ayudar, por eso quería proteger a alguien, sentir que no abandonaba a las personas cuando más lo necesitaban. Cada error de su vida pesaba como una losa. El slushie que tiró a Blaine y por el cual tuvo que pasar por cirugía, lo que le hizo a Karofsky, causando que intentara suicidarse y el abandono a su hermana que acabó con ella en un hospital por culpa de una paliza que le dio su esposo. Todos dolían en el corazón y, aunque lo intentaba, no encontraba la manera de perdonarse a sí mismo.

Esperó a que Charley le fuera a buscar y le sorprendió que llegó acompañado de una hermosa mujer.

–Ella es Amanda, mi hermana. También quiere que Blaine vuelva a su vida. –El hombre explicó.

–Sigo pensando que deberíamos intentar ofrecerle dinero para que se vaya. Tal vez estamos dando por supuesto que no lo aceptará, pero no lo sabemos seguro. ¿Y si pagándole se marcha? –Ella quiso saber.

–No lo creo… Vamos a comer con ellos y que Sebastian nos dé su opinión… Tal vez él vea algo que nosotros no.

Los tres se montaron en el coche y esperaron a que el chófer los llevara a la lujosa casa del padre de los dos hermanos. Llamaron al timbre y esperaron a que un miembro del servicio les abriera la puerta.

–Buenas tardes. Debo decirles que el señor no ha llegado todavía. Sin embargo, sí está el señorito Blaine. Les espera en el salón. –La mujer cogió los abrigos para colgarlos en el armario.

El corazón de Smythe se aceleró. Sería demasiada casualidad que fuera su antiguo amor el que estaba viviendo esa situación, ¿verdad? Lo último que había sabido de Anderson era que estaba comprometido con Kurt.

–¿Sebastian? –El moreno lo miró con el ceño fruncido nada más verlo entrar en el salón.

–¿Blaine?


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: UNA COMIDA INCÓMODA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: UNA COMIDA INCÓMODA**_

El corazón de Smythe se aceleró. Sería demasiada casualidad que fuera su antiguo amor el que estaba viviendo esa situación, ¿verdad? Lo último que había sabido de Anderson era que estaba comprometido con Kurt.

–¿Sebastian? –El moreno lo miró con el ceño fruncido nada más verlo entrar en el salón.

–¿Blaine?

–¿Os conocéis? –Charley los miró sorprendido.

–Sí, nos conocimos en Ohio hace algunos años. –Smythe explicó sin apartar sus ojos del chico que todavía ocupaba su corazón. Parecía que esa alegría y optimismo que solía desprender había desaparecido. Estaba más delgado y parecía más inseguro. No le gustaba lo que estaba viendo y se preguntaba qué había pasado con él.

–Blaine no tiene buen recuerdo de las personas que estuvieron en Ohio con él… ¿Puedo saber cómo os conocisteis exactamente? Me gustaría saber quién está saliendo con mi hijo. –Charles llegó y se acercó a su pareja para darle un beso en la mejilla y pasar su brazo por la cintura del otro de manera protectora.

–No soy novio de su hijo, soy sólo un amigo. –Sebastian se volvió para mirar a Charley asegurándose de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir. –Fui transferido a Dalton después de que él se marchara, pero tuvimos amigos en común.

–¿Dalton? ¿Un Warbler? –El mayor quiso saber y el otro asintió. –En ese caso debes ser el que casi lo deja ciego o el que convenció a 15 adolescentes para tomar esteroides para ganar una estúpida competición de coros. No sé qué es peor…

–Sólo fue una pequeña herida en la córnea. –Anderson suavizó la situación.

–Necesitaste cirugía… No sé si me gusta que esté cerca de ti.

Blaine miró a su pareja. Sabía que era más por celos que por otra cosa por lo que reaccionaba así, pero no sabía qué hacer. No había motivo para que dudara de él y hasta ese momento había hecho todo lo que le había pedido.

–Tiene razón, Blaine. Yo sigo arrepentido por aquello y me gustaría compensarte si hay alguna manera. –Sebastian le sonrió, dejando que sus sentimientos se mostraran.

–No es necesario, te perdoné hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Os parece si vamos a la mesa? Seguro que ya tenemos todo listo y podemos almorzar mientras hablamos. –Charles sonrió y todos notaron que no era una sonrisa sincera. Apretó aún más su agarre a Anderson y lo arrastró hasta el comedor, sentándolo a su lado.

Smythe observaba eso con preocupación. Podían parecer gestos inocentes, pero no podía evitar sentir que era como si Blaine hiciera todo lo que el otro le pedía sin cuestionar nada. Era como si el mayor fuera el dueño de la persona más perfecta que jamás había conocido y eso no le gustaba.

Los cinco disfrutaron de una comida agradable, aunque había cierta tensión en la mesa. Amanda estaba preocupada porque no sabía cómo iban a remontar eso. Sin embargo, su preocupación no era nada con la que tendría cuando su padre hiciera el anuncio.

–La verdad es que debo reconocer que hay un motivo por el cual vosotros habéis venido aquí. –Charles dijo y los otros cuatro lo miraron sorprendidos. –Quería que todos estuvierais aquí porque quiero compartir mi felicidad…

El mayor se levantó, sacó una caja del bolsillo de su pantalón e hincó la rodilla en el suelo. Su sonrisa mostraba que estaba nervioso, pero también estaba decidido.

Sebastian se quería morir en ese mismo instante. Si eso significaba lo que él creía, tal vez habían llegado demasiado tarde y no había manera de ayudarlo. Cogió la copa de vino y se bebió todo el contenido que quedaba, deseando que fuera suficiente para emborracharse y caer dormido.

Charley se movió en su asiento. Eso era lo último que quería porque eso significaría que Blaine estaría atrapado. No temía por el dinero, suponía que firmarían un acuerdo similar al que había firmado su madre y que la había dejado sin nada. Ese era uno de los motivos por el que él no quería que le pasara lo mismo a otra persona. Amaba a su padre, pero sabía que era capaz de hacer mucho daño.

Amanda comenzó a rezar para que el chico dijera que no. No sabía por qué, pero su instinto protector se activaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ese joven.

–Blaine… Desde el día que te conocí, estoy embelesado con tu bondad, tu generosidad, tu sonrisa, tus ojos…

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. Si ese hombre hubiera conocido al Blaine que él conocía, habría quedado aún más prendado. Esos ojos seguían siendo hermosos, pero nada como aquellos brillantes luceros que lo miraron por primera vez en la sala de ensayo de los Warblers. Esa sonrisa seguía enamorando, pero antes solía iluminar toda la sala y parecía que la oscuridad no podría alcanzarlo nunca.

–Nuestra convivencia está siendo perfecta, somos tan compatibles que a veces asusta…

Smythe tuvo que contener la risa. Claro que eran compatibles y tenían una convivencia perfecta, Anderson había cambiado completamente para amoldarse al hombre con el que estaba saliendo… En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez, que con Kurt también lo había hecho… Culpó a Hummel por hacerle creer que para ser feliz en el amor tenía que dejar de ser él mismo.

–No quiero esperar ni un segundo, quiero estar contigo siempre. Sé que nuestro amor es eterno, así que… ¿Por qué no hacerlo oficial?

Sebastian quería gritar todos los motivos que se le ocurrían para que no hiciera oficial esa relación, pero sabía que su opinión no sería bien recibida.

–Así que… Blaine… Mi amor… ¿Me harías el enorme honor de ser mi esposo? –Charles abrió la caja y los cuatro miraron el anillo sorprendidos. Tres diamantes adornaban la argolla de oro, que brillaba intensamente. No era sencillo, pero era elegante y hermoso. A simple vista se apreciaba que era un diseño exclusivo y bastante caro, con materiales de primera calidad.

Smythe pensó que era demasiado. Conocía a Anderson lo suficiente para saber que él preferiría un anillo más sencillo, pero no se quejaría porque eso era lo que hacía en esos días. Aceptaba todo lo que le decía el otro por miedo a acabar solo. Por eso no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta, ya la conocía. Aun así, el saber lo que iba a decir no hizo que las palabras dolieran menos.

–Sí, claro que sí. –Blaine sonrió ampliamente y esperó a que su pareja pusiera el anillo en el dedo para fundirse en un beso y un abrazo con él. El silencio a su alrededor era intimidante, pero ellos lo ignoraban porque en ese momento eran felices.

Se separaron y los otros tres se recompusieron porque sabían que había llegado el momento de darles la enhorabuena. Los dos hermanos intentaron aparentar felicidad y sinceridad en sus palabras, pero Sebastian no podía pretender que se alegraba.

–Si me necesitas, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. –El castaño susurró en el oído del otro exWarbler intentando que nadie más lo escuchara, fingiendo que sólo le daba un abrazo para felicitarlo.

–Estaré bien, soy feliz. –Anderson quiso tranquilizar a su amigo, no entendía por qué tanta preocupación por su parte.

–Cuídate, por favor.

Los dos amigos rompieron el abrazo y se sonrieron. En ese motivo Smythe notó que había esperanza y se le ocurrió una gran idea. Sabía cómo intentar sacar al otro de esa situación y tenía hasta la boda para conseguirlo.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: CONQUISTA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento el retraso, sabéis que no suelo fallar, pero esta semana ha sido imposible... Espero no fallar más ;)

 **Guest,** muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te parezca interesante. Creo que puedes leer cualquiera de mis historias sin miedo a que idolatre a Kurt, no oculto que no me gusta (e incluso siento cierto odio hacia él). De momento, tengo dos peticiones a que sea MPreg y la tuya para que no lo sea... De momento gana el sí, pero hay de tiempo para que me digan lo que opinan hasta que lo escriba o insinúe... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: CONQUISTA**_

Sebastian llamó a la puerta de la casa que compartía Blaine con su prometido. No iba a rendirse fácilmente. Ya había cometido ese error cuando lo conoció y no pensaba cometerlo nuevamente. Además, sabía que no podía dejarlo atrapado en una relación que no iba a hacerlo feliz.

Esa mañana no tenía que ir a las prácticas porque el abogado al que asistía tenía que estar en un juicio importante y no podía estar pendiente de él, por lo que le habían dado el día libre. Sabía que en principio era para estudiar, pero él tenía otros planes.

Una mujer abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar mientras iba a buscar a Blaine. Cuando Sebastian lo vio se quedó perplejo. Estaba muy hermoso porque la camisa verde que llevaba hacía que sus ojos brillaran más intensamente. Además, suponía que sin Charles cerca, estaba más relajado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –El moreno preguntó antes de darle un abrazo para saludarlo.

–Tengo la mañana libre y había pensado que te apetecería ir a tomar un café. –El castaño mostró su mejor sonrisa.

–Me encantará. –Anderson parecía demasiado emocionado. Entonces Smythe comprendió que no solía salir mucho de casa.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian estaban paseando por Central Park. El castaño seguía intentando conquistar al otro que, para su sorpresa, no decía nada y dejaba que lo sonrojara con piropos e insinuaciones.

–¿Te apetece venir a mi apartamento? Así podemos estar a solas y hablar tranquilamente. –El más alto propuso y notó que el otro tenía dudas, por lo que prefirió no presionar. Pasara lo que pasase entre ellos, no quería ser el culpable de que se arrepintiera.

–Claro. –El moreno pensó que no había nada de malo en ir a casa de un amigo, aunque tal vez no se lo contaría a Charles porque era muy celoso…

Los dos caminaron hacia el apartamento de Smythe. El lugar era ideal para un estudiante soltero, dos habitaciones, una de las cuales había transformado en despacho, aunque tenía un sofá cama, y cocina americana conectada al salón. Un solo baño, con ducha, pero sin bañera, completaba el lugar. Aunque estaba amueblado de manera moderna, la mayoría de muebles eran funcionales y la decoración no era recargada. Principalmente era práctico para que no tuviera que pasar demasiado tiempo limpiando ni tuviera muchas cosas fuera de lugar.

–¿Vives solo? –El antiguo estudiante del McKinley se sorprendió.

–Vivo gracias a la herencia que me dejaron mis abuelos. Me compré el apartamento y distribuí el dinero para saber cuánto podía gastar al año hasta que pueda mantenerme económicamente de mi trabajo. Gracias a eso he podido centrarme en mis estudios. –Sebastian explicó.

–A mí mis padres me mandaban dinero hasta que comencé a trabajar… –Blaine dejó de hablar porque le dolía pensar en su familia. No sabía por qué, pero llevaba meses sin hablar con él.

–Pero ahora no trabajas. –El castaño quería entender la situación.

–La obra en la que trabajaba fue un fracaso y la cancelaron. No había más casting en Broadway, por lo que tuve que ir a trabajar a una cafetería. Charles me convenció de que lo dejara porque a él le sobra el dinero y no quiere verme malgastando el tiempo por tan poco dinero. –El moreno se encogió de hombros.

–Pronto será la temporada de casting otra vez… ¿Te estás preparando? –El más alto quiso saber, temiendo que estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a todo.

–Sigo cantando, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

Smythe sabía que no le estaba respondiendo a su pregunta, algo que no le gustó. Sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada. No quería arriesgarse a perderlo.

* * *

Los dos amigos ya se habían bebido una botella de vino y reían con ganas de una tontería que Sebastian había contado sobre los Warblers. El alcohol había conseguido que se olvidaran de Charles y del resto del mundo y que disfrutaran de su compañía.

De repente, se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron perdidos en esa belleza. Sabían que entre ellos había algo, una atracción, un deseo… Por eso, con sus inhibiciones perdidas gracias al vino, Blaine decidió que era el momento de hacer algo que, si era sincero, había deseado hacer desde que con 17 años cruzó las puertas de la sala de ensayo de los Warblers para invitarlos a ver West Side Story.

El castaño se dio cuenta de que el otro se acercaba a besarlo y decidió cerrar los ojos y dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Sus labios se encontraron y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo mientras unas mariposas revolotearon en su estómago.

El moreno intensificó el beso, metiendo su lengua en la boca ajena, comenzando una batalla por parte de ambos para llevar el control. El actor acabó sentándose en el regazo del otro, con sus rodillas en el sofá, a cada lado de las caderas del otro. El más alto acabó acariciando la espalda ajena hasta que sus manos llegaron a su destino, ese redondeado trasero que había soñado tocar más veces de las que a él le gustaría reconocer.

Anderson comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del otro y pasó a besarlo en el cuello. La temperatura seguía creciendo y parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a parar. Sin embargo, Smythe se sintió algo asustado porque no sabía hasta donde quería llegar el otro.

–¿Blaine? –Sebastian preguntó.

–Hazme tuyo esta mañana. Por favor, quiero saber lo que es estar contigo al menos una vez. –El moreno suplicó desesperado. El castaño no sabía por qué estaba así, pero sentía tanto esa desesperación que decidió darle lo que pedía.

Los dos se desnudaron mutuamente, dejando que la pasión los guiara. El más alto sabía que tenía que tener cuidado para no dejar marcas, no sabía qué haría Charles si veía un chupón o unos dedos marcados en el perfecto cuerpo que tenía sobre él.

Smythe apartó a Anderson para levantarse. Si iba a tener ese cuerpo para él, aunque fuera una sola vez, quería hacer las cosas bien. Lo llevó hasta la habitación y lo tumbó en la cama para después posicionarse sobre él. Sacó del cajón de la mesilla preservativos y lubricante. Después se dedicó a explorar el cuerpo ajeno, tomándose su tiempo para descubrir cada peca, cada rincón.

Blaine cerró los ojos cuando sintió un dedo introducirse en él mientras una lengua exploraba su boca. El otro estaba siendo demasiado cuidadoso y empezaba a desear que lo follara tan duro que lo sintiera dentro de él durante el resto de la semana. Un segundo dedo se coló en su entrada y comenzó a mover sus caderas porque seguía siendo poco para él. Apenas había entrado el tercer dedo cuando gritó que estaba listo.

Sebastian se puso el preservativo y puso abundante lubricante en la entrada para intentar hacerle el menor daño posible. Lo penetró despacio, besándolo con dulzura y sintiendo cada centímetro de piel.

Comenzó a moverse despacio, pero pronto el deseo y la pasión se apoderaron de él. Las embestidas aumentaban de fuerza y velocidad hasta que encontró el punto en el que el moreno sentía más placer. A partir de ahí, los dos perdieron el control. El más alto usó una de sus manos para masturbar al otro al ritmo de sus movimientos. No tardó mucho en notar unas uñas que se clavaban en su espalda mientras Anderson gemía con fuerza liberando su orgasmo. Al sentir la entrada del otro contraerse por el placer, Smythe también llegó a su propio orgasmo.

Para los dos había sido más intenso de lo que habían sentido en mucho tiempo. Se separaron, aunque no querían para tirar el preservativo y limpiarse un poco. Después Blaine se vistió y se marchó de allí sin decir nada y dejando a Sebastian con la duda de si se arrepentía de lo que había pasado.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: AMANTES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: AMANTES**_

Sebastian gimió por el placer que su amante le estaba haciendo sentir. Blaine estaba sobre él, moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que el miembro del castaño entrase y saliese de él con rapidez. El futuro abogado estaba seguro de que su acompañante era un auténtico dios del sexo y se preguntaba quién le había enseñado esas habilidades.

Él estaba tumbado mientras el otro lo cabalgaba, sintiendo tanto placer que pensaba que moriría allí mismo de felicidad. Tenía al hombre con el que había soñado tantas veces y se sentía tan bien. Movió su mano para que llegara a atrapar el miembro ajeno, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y quería que el otro lo acompañara.

El moreno tomó ese gesto como una invitación a acelerar los movimientos de sus caderas. Agradecía sus clases de baile, que le daban la fuerza y flexibilidad necesaria en sus piernas para poder moverse así.

Smythe se incorporó para quedar sentado, sosteniéndose con una de las manos apoyada en el colchón. Su otro brazo rodeó la cintura del otro para rodear las caderas ajenas. Los dos se besaron con pasión.

No tardaron en llegar al orgasmo, con poca diferencia. A pesar de todo, siguieron abrazados, aunque Anderson se movió para sacar el miembro del otro de su entrada y retirar el preservativo, antes de volver a los brazos del otro.

Estuvieron besándose durante un buen rato antes de que Blaine se apartara y comenzara a recoger su ropa, que estaba esparcida por el suelo de la habitación de Sebastian.

–¿Te vas? –El castaño preguntó, sintiendo como si alguien estrujara su corazón. Estaba casi más enamorado del otro que nunca y dolía demasiado.

–Charles quiere que vaya con él a una gala con unos socios. Tengo que ducharme y cambiarme de ropa antes de ir. –Como siempre, el moreno sentía la culpa en la boca de su estómago. Sabía que estaba siendo infiel y no se sentía nada bien. Siempre se proponía negarle a su amante el volver a verlo, pero Smythe siempre encontraba la manera de atraerlo de nuevo a sus brazos. Lo intentaba, pero realmente estaba enamorado de él y no podía negarle nada. Sin embargo, no iba a atreverse a dejar a su prometido, era la estabilidad que necesitaba. Creía que sería su única oportunidad de tener pareja, de ser feliz, aunque no estuviera con quien amaba y deseaba. Comenzó a vestirse en silencio, evitando mirar al hombre que ocupaba su corazón.

–B… Sabes que siempre puedes cambiar tu vida y venir aquí, conmigo. No te conformes, intenta ser feliz. –El castaño suplicó.

–Eso es lo que intento, ser feliz. Estar solo no me hará feliz. Charles me va a cuidar y me va a proteger. –El más bajo le dio un último beso.

–Yo también puedo cuidarte, protegerte, amarte y hacerte feliz. Sólo necesito una oportunidad. –Sebastian intentó convencerlo y notó la duda en los hermosos ojos dorados. Sin embargo, el miedo de Blaine era inmenso, por lo que, muy a su pesar, rechazó la oferta, volviéndose sin decir nada y saliendo de la habitación, dejando al más alto solo en la cama.

* * *

Era el aniversario de bodas de Santana y Brittany y la pareja había decidido darse un capricho e ir a un lujoso restaurante de Nueva York. Era un día especial y pensaban celebrarlo de manera única.

El maître las acompañó a la mesa y les dejó la carta para que pudieran elegir qué cenar antes de marcharse. Las chicas examinaron lo que había y pronto decidieron qué iban a pedir, por lo que comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas mientras esperaban a que un camarero tomara nota.

–San… ¡Es Blaine! –La rubia indicó y la latina se volvió para ver a su amigo junto a un hombre mayor que ellos. –¿Sale con él?

–Es el mismo que lo acompañaba cuando fue a ver el debut de Rachel. –La latina informó.

–Sigo sin entenderlo… Si no nos quiere, ¿por qué va a ver a Rachel? –Pierce preguntó confundida.

–Yo creo que hay algo extraño… Cuando llamamos nos dice que el número no está disponible, pero… ¿Simplemente ha cambiado de número? ¿Sin decirle a nadie cómo contactar con él? –Lopez decidió comprobar algo. Sacó su número y buscó entre sus contactos a Anderson. Presionó el botón y le dio a llamar, pero, como siempre, el número al que llamaba no estaba disponible. Siguió observándolo, sobretodo porque el teléfono de su antiguo compañero de New Directions estaba sobre la mesa. El móvil se encendió, mostrando que tenía un mensaje. Sin embargo, ellas habían sido incapaces de ponerse en contacto con él incluso por mensaje. Eso significaba que había cambiado de número o los había bloqueado a todos. Si a eso se añadía que, por problemas tras lo sucedido en el instituto que estuvo antes de ir Dalton, no tenía cuenta en ninguna red social, era prácticamente imposible hablar con él.

–No entiendo que ignore a Sam… –Brittany se mostró triste.

–No sé qué decir, éste no es el Blaine que conocemos. ¿Vamos a hablar con él? –Santana propuso.

Las chicas iban a levantarse, pero el camarero se acercó para tomarles nota.

* * *

Blaine y Charles estaban en un lujoso restaurante cenando. Era una cita normal para ellos y disfrutaban de los mejores platos antes de ir a casa y disfrutar del mejor postre. El joven se sentía culpable por sus infidelidades, por lo que intentaba compensarlo teniendo más sexo con su prometido, como si con eso quisiera demostrar quién es realmente su dueño.

Además, hacía tiempo que había accedido a tener relaciones sin preservativo porque a su pareja le gustaba más así. Él haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz y el sentimiento de culpa por estar siendo infiel aumentaba esa sumisión.

La pareja casi había terminado cuando Anderson vio a Santana y Brittany entrar en el restaurante. Se sintió incómodo porque pensaba que ellas no querían volver a verlo por lo que le había hecho a Kurt.

–¿Estás bien? –Charles le preguntó a su pareja.

–Sí… Acabo de ver a dos antiguas amigas. –Blaine negó con la cabeza, intentando sacar de su mente esos pensamientos.

–¿Quieres que pida la cuenta y nos vamos a casa? –El mayor propuso y, cuando su novio asintió, decidió llamar a un camarero.

Como el empresario era una de las personas más ricas del país, el camarero se apresuró para entregarle la cuenta y cobrar la cantidad de su tarjeta.

El móvil de Blaine sonó con un mensaje y sonrió al leerlo.

–Es la confirmación de que el restaurante que nos gustó está disponible en la fecha que queríamos. –El joven informó.

–Genial… No te importa que vayamos a esperar tanto, ¿verdad? Quiero una gran boda con el amor de mi vida, tengo muchos compromisos a los que invitar y para preparar todo eso necesitamos tiempo. –Charles sabía que esperar casi dos años para su boda podía ser un problema.

–Lo comprendo y no hay prisa… Sé que vamos a ser muy felices juntos y quiero que ese día sea perfecto.

Después de eso, se levantaron para salir del restaurante, dispuestos a seguir con su cita en casa, demostrándose su amor de todas las maneras posibles.

* * *

Después de pedir su cena, Santana se volvió para mirar la mesa donde estaban Blaine y su nuevo novio, dispuesta a acercarse para hablar con él. Sin embargo, se decepcionó al ver que ya se habían marchado. Había tantas cosas que no encajaban en esa situación y odiaba tanto no tener respuestas…


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: TRAICIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Recuerdo que esta historia tiene maltrato físico y psicológico... Creo que es necesario recordarlo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: TRAICIÓN**_

Blaine entró en el edificio donde trabajaba Sebastian. Estaba nervioso y sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba estar con su amante una vez más. Se dirigió a los ascensores y se dio cuenta de que los hijos de su prometido estaban en uno. No le vieron y él, aliviado, decidió no darle importancia.

Una vez llegó a la planta a la que se dirigía, salió del ascensor y caminó hasta el pasillo donde estaba el despacho de Smythe. A lo lejos vio como éste dejaba entrar a Charley y Amanda, algo que le extrañó.

Se acercó despacio y se dio cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo, por lo que podía escuchar la conversación. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que no le iba a gustar.

* * *

Sebastian se sorprendió al ver a Amanda y Charley en su despacho, pero los dejó pasar. Dejó que fuera la mujer la que cerrara la puerta, sin recordar que no había ido el carpintero, por lo que, si no se empujaba con fuerza, no cerraba.

–¿A qué debo vuestra visita? –El abogado quiso saber.

–Estamos preocupados por Blaine. Es cierto que mi padre quiere esperar un poco para casarse porque quiere una boda grande, pero no queremos que lleguen tan lejos. ¿Has conseguido algo? –La mujer quiso saber.

–Me he convertido en su amante, pero no se fía lo suficientemente para dejar a vuestro padre por mí. –Smythe se sentó en su silla frustrado.

–¡Eso es perfecto! –Amanda gritó y los otros dos la miraron.

–No lo es, cree que sólo quiero sexo y que no siento nada por él, por lo que dudo mucho que vaya a dejar a vuestro padre. –Sebastian la miró molesto.

–No tiene que decírselo… ¡Mi padre tiene que interrumpiros! Convéncelo de ir un día a casa y avísanos para que mandemos a papá. Una vez os vea, no le quedará más remedio que cancelar la boda y echar a Blaine de casa. –La mujer propuso.

* * *

Eso era todo lo que Blaine necesitaba escuchar. Se volvió y se alejó de allí rápidamente, decepcionado por lo que había escuchado. Se sentía estúpido al pensar que Sebastian se había sentido atraído sexualmente por él. Sólo era un favor que les hacía a Charley y Amanda para que el matrimonio entre Charles y él no se produjese.

* * *

–Eso podría destrozar a Blaine…

–No si tú estás ahí para recoger los pedazos y demostrarle que el amor es otra cosa. –Amanda se acercó a él. –He notado como te sientes.

–¿Tan obvio soy? –Sebastian la miró cansado.

–Yo no me había dado cuenta. –Charley sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo.

–Llevo enamorado de él desde el instituto. –Era la primera vez que confesaba eso.

–En ese caso, no te rindas. Tienes que evitar esa boda. –El otro hombre intentó animarlo antes de que él y su hermana salieran de la oficina.

* * *

Cuando Charles llegó a casa, se encontró a su prometido llorando desconsoladamente en el sofá. A su alrededor muchos pañuelos de papel usado. Esa imagen le asustó porque no sabía qué tenía así al otro. Se acercó y lo abrazó, haciendo que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho.

–Blaine… ¿Qué ocurre?

–Me vas a dejar. –El joven susurró.

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –El mayor lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. –Te amo, no te voy a dejar.

–He hecho algo horrible. –Anderson se apartó de él y se levantó, alejándose. Cole lo miró intrigado.

–¿Dónde está el cuerpo? Seguro que encuentro a alguien que se deshaga de él de manera discreta y no te podrán juzgar. –El empresario quería ayudar.

–No he matado a nadie. –El actor estaba asombrado de que incluso lo hubiera pensado.

–Entonces no es tan horrible lo que has hecho… ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas y buscamos una solución? –Charles propuso.

–Quiero que sepas que te amo y que me arrepiento muchísimo de haber hecho algo que puede dañar nuestra relación. –Blaine volvió a llorar.

–Ven aquí y cuéntame lo que ha pasado. Sea lo que sea, lo hablaremos y lo solucionaremos. –El mayor se mostró comprensivo. El otro obedeció.

–Soy una persona horrible. Le fui infiel a Kurt y ahora te lo he sido a ti. Lo siento tanto. –El joven se tapó las manos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por culpa del llanto.

–Te voy a dar la oportunidad de que me cuentes todo. Convénceme de que tengo que darte una segunda oportunidad. –El empresario se mostró frío.

–Sebastian vino a verme una mañana que tú estabas trabajando. Decidimos salir a dar un paseo, por lo que no vi nada raro. Íbamos a estar en lugares públicos y no podía pasar nada entre nosotros. Sin embargo, fuimos a su casa, bebimos y… –El llanto impidió que siguiera con su relato. El otro suspiró.

–Está bien, te perdono si me prometes que no volverá a pasar. –Cole se esforzó por parecer comprensivo. Podía ser una gran oportunidad para que fuera más sumiso en la relación.

–Eso es lo peor… Esa no ha sido la única vez. Hemos estado viéndonos durante diez días… Lo siento mucho, perdóname. –Desesperado, el actor se arrodilló, llorando, para suplicarle.

–¿Comprendes que eso es algo difícil de perdonar? ¿Te das cuenta de que me has hecho daño? –Charles se mostró firme, tenía al otro donde quería.

–Lo siento… Me dejé engañar… Tus hijos han convencido a Sebastian para que me hiciera engañarte. Me ha manipulado para conseguir que no nos casemos… No sé los detalles del pacto, pero estaban hablando en el despacho de Sebastian sobre conseguir que nos descubrieras para que cancelaras la boda y me echaras de casa. –Anderson seguía en el suelo llorando.

–¿Que mis hijos han hecho qué? –El mayor lo miró asombrado.

–Te lo juro, créeme. Los he escuchado hablar sobre que me tenían donde querían para que nos descubrieras mientras te era infiel y así me dejaras. Quieren romper nuestra relación y me temo que al menos han conseguido hacernos mucho daño. –Blaine seguía llorando.

–Te creo. Te voy a perdonar, pero con una condición. –Cole comentó.

–Lo que sea, haré lo que sea. –Las palabras del joven satisficieron a su prometido.

–Vas a ser un chico bueno y obediente. A partir de ahora, no irás a ningún sitio sin que yo lo sepa. Me mandarás mensajes cada hora mientras no estemos juntos diciéndome qué estás haciendo y con quién estás. No saldrás de casa acompañado sólo por un hombre y no volverás a ver a Sebastian. –Charles sonrió con malicia, tenía al otro exactamente donde quería.

–Por supuesto, lo que tú me pidas. –El actor se levantó del suelo.

El mayor se acercó a su prometido, levantó la mano y le golpeó en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo.

–Te lo habías ganado y lo sabes. ¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer? Te he pegado por tu culpa, si no hubieras sido infiel no lo habría tenido que hacer. Prepara las maletas, nos vamos.

–¿A dónde? –Anderson se levantó rápido, acariciándose la zona dónde lo había golpeado, que estaba roja y que probablemente tendría un moratón en pocos minutos.

–A Las Vegas.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: LAS VEGAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes de maltrato físico y psicológico, además de violación. Nadie tiene derecho a hacerle a otra persona nada de eso, muco menos si son pareja.

 **Guest** , muchas gracias. Sí, la situación está complicada, y todo va a empeorar... Blaine se siente tan solo que se aferra al único amor que cree que tiene... Espero que te siga gustando la historia, aunque parezca que cada vez va a peor... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: LAS VEGAS**_

Blaine se sorprendió al ver el avión que estaba esperándolos en el aeropuerto de Teterboro*, sabía que su prometido tenía uno, pero nunca lo había visto en ese momento. Se bajaron del coche y una persona se acercó para coger todas las maletas, de manera que ellos pudieron subir por las escaleras sin nada de equipaje.

El joven ya tenía la zona de la mejilla cercara al ojo morada por culpa de la bofetada, por lo que llevaba unas gafas de sol para ocultarlo de la vista de los desconocidos. No se las quitó cuando entró en la sala que tenía la aeronave para los pasajeros. Era muy diferente a los aviones convencionales, tenía sillones de cuero mucho más confortables, televisión, una mesa para apoyar las bebidas y la comida... Todo lo necesario para estar cómodos.

–Siéntate y ponte el cinturón. Despejaremos en cuanto nos den permiso los controladores. –Charles informó con seriedad.

Anderson asintió sin decir nada, tenía tanto miedo. Sabía que su relación estaba pendiendo de un hilo por su culpa y, aunque la bofetada había dolido, creía que se la merecía. Había cometido un gran error y un golpe no parecía gran castigo, al menos para él.

El viaje fue en silencio, el empresario ignoraba a su pareja mientras escribía a toda velocidad en su ordenador portátil o estaba en otra sala atendiendo una llamada por el teléfono satélite del avión.

Cuando aterrizaron en Las Vegas, un coche estaba esperándolos para llevarlos al hotel cinco estrellas donde se alojarían. A pesar de que llevaba meses con su prometido, a Blaine aún le impresionaba el lujo que acompañaba a su futuro marido allá donde iba. Todo era tan perfecto que abrumaba.

Subieron a una de las suites sin preocuparse de las maletas en ningún momento, los demás se encargaban de esas cosas. Ellos sólo tuvieron que entrar en el lujoso salón que sería su hogar durante su estancia allí y darle la propina a los trabajadores que habían subido sus cosas.

–Dúchate y ponte el esmoquin que has traído. Yo haré lo mismo. –Charles ordenó sin siquiera mirar a su pareja, estaba muy ocupado con su teléfono móvil, algo que al otro no le importó demasiado.

* * *

Blaine abrió los ojos asombrado cuando la limusina en la que Charles y él estaban paró frente a una pequeña capilla. Se volvió para mirar a su prometido, que sonrió ligeramente.

–Después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles. Vamos a renunciar a la boda perfecta porque quiero estar seguro de que vas a ser mío para siempre. Necesito que seas mío ya, no quiero que Smythe o cualquier otro te aleje de mí con sus mentiras y sus encantos. Y mis hijos no tienen nada que decir en lo nuestro. Vamos a entrar ahí y vamos a darnos el sí quiero… Pero antes, tenemos que firmar la separación de bienes. No soy tan estúpido como para arriesgarme a que te lleves parte de mi fortuna con un divorcio… Creo que después de lo que ha pasado, entenderás que tenga dudas. –El mayor le dio unos papeles. –Puedes leerlos si quieres, no soy ningún monstruo que te hace firmar algo sin leerlo para perjudicarte… Creo que encontrarás el acuerdo muy justo.

Anderson leyó los papeles y se dio cuenta de que si se divorciaban se quedaría sin nada, no importaba quién tomara la decisión. A pesar de todo, pensaba que era justo, por lo que firmó los papeles y los dos entraron de la mano a la capilla.

La ceremonia fue corta y poco emotiva. Los únicos testigos fueron el chófer y el guardaespaldas que los había acompañado. Cuando terminó, el recién estrenado matrimonio se besó de manera casta antes de salir. Para celebrar que acababan de casarse, fueron a uno de los restaurantes más caros y pidieron uno de los mejores vinos para acompañar los lujosos manjares que iban a cenar.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan idílico como debería ser. Blaine sentía como un vacío en el estómago por la frialdad con la que el otro lo trataba. Se prometió a sí mismo ser mejor esposo. Lo que no esperaba era que su esposo pusiera las normas de su matrimonio durante los postres.

–Ya hemos hablado de lo que harás para evitar ser infiel de nuevo… Pero hay más cosas que quiero que hagas. No vas a trabajar, quiero a alguien en casa cuando llegue, esperándome para darme lo que necesite y trabajar en Broadway o en un restaurante o una cafetería no me lo proporcionará.

–Vale, haré lo que pidas.

–Quiero que me informes de todo lo que hagas, no quiero que te veas con nadie o hagas algo sin que yo me entere. –Charles siguió serio.

–Por supuesto.

–Espero que te portes bien, no quiero arrepentirme de lo que acabamos de hacer. –El mayor advirtió.

–Lo haré, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

* * *

Cuando Blaine y Charles volvieron a la suite, comenzó la pesadilla para el joven. Lo primero que hizo su marido fue golpearlo. Lo hizo tan fuerte que cayó al suelo. Una vez ahí, le propinó dos patadas en el costado tan fuertes que le cortaron la respiración durante unos segundos.

–Eso por creer que podías serme infiel. Pagarás por lo que has hecho. –El mayor gritó.

Después de eso, lo agarró por la chaqueta y lo obligó a levantarse. Anderson estaba realmente asustado, no había visto a su esposo así antes y no sabía de lo que era capaz. Sintió que lo arrastraban hacia la habitación y lo tumbaban de manera brusca en la cama.

Charles se colocó sobre él y empezó a arrancarle la ropa con fuerza, sin tener ningún cuidado y rompiendo las prendas durante el proceso. Era como un animal que no se controlaba y que conseguiría su objetivo sin importar nada más.

En cuanto tuvo a su esposo desnudo, se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior lo justo para liberar su excitación y lo penetró sin prepararlo y sin utilizar lubricante. Anderson gritó de dolor, sentía como si su cuerpo se partiera en dos y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

–Sabes que te lo mereces, es tu culpa que yo me esté comportando así. Yo nunca había sido así, lo sabes. –El mayor gimió cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Esa noche, Blaine sufrió varias violaciones y golpes sin protestar, pensando que se lo merecía y que todo era culpa suya. A la mañana siguiente, las cosas no mejoraron, pero no protestó. Dejaría a su esposo hacer lo que quisiera.

Volvieron a Nueva York, pero las cosas no cambiaron. Anderson supo que así sería su matrimonio a partir de ese momento y decidió que aguantaría todo lo que viniera porque lo merecía.

* * *

 _*No sé mucho de aeropuertos cerca de Manhattan, pero he leído en varios fics que ponían este aeropuerto para vuelos privados, por lo que he decidido imitarlos…_


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: EL MATRIMONIO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... No sé por qué la semana pasada y esta está habiendo problemas con mis actualizaciones (me daba error)... La cosa es que actualizo, el capítulo está, pero no llega el aviso de la actualización y parece que no ha sido actualizado... Si no leísteis el capítulo, está disponible... Además de los capítulos de mis otras historias...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: EL MATRIMONIO**_

Charles entró en la oficina de uno de sus abogados, totalmente trajeado. Ya había vuelto de Las Vegas y tenía que solucionar unos aspectos legales. Le había dolido la traición de sus hijos y empezaba a sentirse protector hacia su recién estrenado esposo.

Por eso quería cambiar su testamento, no quería que alguien que quería arrebatarle lo mejor que le había pasado en años se llevara su herencia. No era que estuviera enamorado de Blaine, era que no le gustaba que le quitaran sus "juguetes".

El abogado, el señor Mays, lo recibió con una sonrisa y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

–Debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido que quiera desheredar a sus hijos. –El profesional comentó mientras le pasaba los papeles al otro.

–Han intentado romper mi compromiso con Blaine y eso es algo que no voy a consentir. Sé que Blaine me cuidará cuando lo necesite y creo que se merece un premio por hacerlo. Será mi único heredero porque se lo merece, tiene mucha paciencia y me ama mucho. –Charles estaba enfadado con sus hijos.

–Hablando de Blaine… Ya tengo todos los papeles con el cambio de nombre, ya es oficialmente Blaine Cole. –El empresario sonrió satisfecho por las noticias y se puso a leer el texto que iba a ser su testamento desde ese momento.

–Perfecto. –Charles estaba encantado con el texto que había preparado, por lo que lo firmó sin pensarlo. –Muchas gracias por todo, me has ayudado en lo que te he pedido con discreción y sin hacer preguntas. Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

* * *

Charles llegó a casa y vio que su esposo había terminado de deshacer las maletas. El joven tenía un ojo morado y le costaba un poco moverse porque le había dado algún golpe en el cuerpo durante su estancia en Las Vegas.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –El mayor preguntó agarrándolo con suavidad de la cintura.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Blaine hizo un gran esfuerzo para sonreír.

–Sabes que yo no te habría hecho daño si tú no hubieras estado con otro hombre, ¿verdad? –El empresario lo miró severamente.

–Lo sé.

–Y sabes que la culpa de todo lo que está pasando es tuya, ¿verdad? –Charles insistió, aumentando su sujeción en la cintura del otro.

–Lo sé. –El actor tenía miedo, pero no podía decir ni hacer nada. Se resignaba a vivir así el resto de su vida porque pensaba que eso era lo que se merecía. Creía que nadie le amaba, salvo el hombre que tenía frente a él, por lo que aguantaría lo necesario para seguir con él.

–¿Vas a ser un buen chico a partir de ahora? –El mayor se acercó mucho a su marido.

–Sí.

Charles empujó al otro sobre la cama y se lanzó sobre él, dispuesto a mostrar toda su rabia y enfado, haciendo que el otro sufriera como castigo por haberle sido infiel.

* * *

Sebastian estaba aburrido. Era una fiesta de negocios y él, a pesar de ser sólo un becario, tenía que asistir. Él preferiría estar estudiando, tenía que pasar su examen para poder ser abogado y cada segundo que tenía libre lo empleaba para avanzar con el temario.

Sin embargo, la fiesta empezó a tomar interés cuando vio a Charles hablando con uno de sus jefes. Eso sólo podía significar que Blaine estaba por allí. Dio una rápida vuelta en busca de su amante, pero no lo encontró.

Estaba tan desesperado que aprovechó que Cole estaba solo para acercarse a hablar con él. Después de saludarlo cordialmente, decidió preguntar lo que realmente le interesaba.

–¿Dónde está tu prometido? –El joven sonrió.

–Mi marido está en casa. El viaje a Las Vegas no fue bien y ya volvió algo enfermo, por lo que hemos considerado que lo mejor será que descanse hasta que se reponga. –El mayor sonrió con malicia, sabía que iba a hacerle daño al otro y estaba disfrutando de eso.

–¿Enfermo? ¿Qué le ocurre? –La preocupación de Smythe era realmente notable.

–Una gripe, nada que deba preocuparte. –Charles estaba encantado al ver la preocupación del examante de su esposo. Además, fue consciente del momento exacto en el que el hombre que estaba frente a él se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

–¿Has dicho marido?

–Sí, Blaine y yo nos casamos en Las Vegas hace tres días. ¿No te lo ha dicho? Bueno, supongo que como está tan débil por culpa de la gripe, no te ha llamado. Aunque tal vez ha decidido enfriar un poco vuestra relación si ni siquiera te ha contado lo feliz que es ahora que legalmente es mi esposo… La ceremonia fue preciosa, es una pena que ni mis hijos ni tú pudierais asistir, pero teníamos tantas ganas de casarnos que no quisimos esperar. –El mayor sonrió con suficiencia.

–No… No lo sabía. –Sebastian hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír porque su jefe estaba ahí y no quería montar ninguna escena. –Enhorabuena.

–Gracias, somos tan felices… Blaine me prometió que sería mejor esposo que prometido, que evitaría volver a cometer los errores que había cometido mientras estábamos prometidos.

El joven no necesitó más explicaciones, comprendió que su amado había sido descubierto y eso era lo que había precipitado el matrimonio. Si la relación ya era abusiva antes, en ese momento podía ser un infierno. Y que Anderson supuestamente estuviera enfermo desde que volvió del viaje, lo único que conseguía era poner más nervioso al futuro abogado.

* * *

Charley había respondido a la llamada desesperada de Sebastian y había escuchado todo lo que le había contado. Si era sincero, creía que estaba exagerando, pero no había podido resistirse a su petición. Se encontraron frente a la casa del padre del mayor de los dos, dispuestos a entrar. Él creía que encontrarían a Blaine enfermo, en la cama, curándose de la gripe. Sin embargo, había una ligera duda de si estaba en lo cierto, por lo que decidió ayudarlo, sabía que, si su amigo tenía razón y él no hacía nada, se arrepentiría de no haber hecho nada.

Abrieron la puerta de la casa y se encontraron con la señora Perez. Ella era la encargada de limpiar y cocinar, teniendo todo perfecto para su jefe.

–¿Blaine está en el dormitorio? –Charley le preguntó.

–No, todos están fuera.

–¿Has entrado en el dormitorio? –El hijo del dueño de la casa preguntó.

–No, el señor Cole me ha pedido que limpie todo menos su dormitorio porque ha vuelto a dejar todo desordenado. Ya sabe como se pone cuando recojo sus papeles. –Ella sonrió, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien por la expresión de Charley. Él corrió hacia las escaleras y Sebastian lo siguió de cerca. Ella decidió ir tras ellos, pidiéndoles que no desordenaran los papeles de su jefe.

Cuando el mayor abrió la puerta, a Smythe se le encogió el corazón al ver lo que había dentro de esa habitación. La señora Perez gritó mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano para ahogar el grito. Los tres permanecieron inmóviles durante unos segundos, incrédulos y asustados, con la sangre helada y el miedo reflejado en sus rostros.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: CAMBIOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... La semana pasada y la anterior Fanfiction tuvo problemas y no anunciaba las actualizaciones. Yo publiqué capítulos de forma habitual, por lo que si no los has leído, los tienes disponibles.

Siento no haber actualizado ayer, fue un día muy largo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: CAMBIOS**_

Cuando el mayor abrió la puerta, a Smythe se le encogió el corazón al ver lo que había dentro de esa habitación. La señora Perez gritó mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano para ahogar el grito. Los tres permanecieron inmóviles durante unos segundos, incrédulos y asustados, con la sangre helada y el miedo reflejado en sus rostros.

–¿Está vivo? –Charley susurró mirando el cuerpo de Blaine, que estaba desnudo, tumbado sobre la cama cubierto de sangre. Sus manos estaban atadas al cabecero de la cama y se apreciaban moratones en algunas zonas de su piel.

Sebastian se acercó con sigilo y comprobó que, aunque ligeramente, su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración. Suspiró aliviado y asintió hacia su amigo. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia, tenían que sacar a Anderson de allí.

* * *

Sebastian estaba muy nervioso porque el médico no les informaba del estado de Blaine. El cantante estaba tan débil que no se había despertado desde que ellos lo habían descubierto hasta que la ambulancia se lo había llevado camino del hospital. La policía los había interrogado y seguramente estarían en dirección a la fiesta donde estaba el culpable de que estuvieran allí.

Charley parecía muy afectado antes de irse para saber qué iba a pasar con su padre. También había ido a buscar a su hermana para ser él quién le diera la noticia. Sabían que tenían mucho que hacer y esperaban que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

Sebastian miraba el teléfono de su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido. Sus llamadas y mensajes se centraban en él y en Charles, por lo que no tenía a nadie más que llamar. Era algo que le extrañaba, le costaba pensar que el optimista, leal y alegre Blaine Anderson hubiera perdido contacto con todos sus seres queridos.

Smythe recordaba que su mejor amigo era ese chico rubio que tenía los labios grandes… ¡Sam Evans! Sólo esperaba que todavía tuviera el número guardado… Sonrió al verlo, pero decidió llamarlo desde su propio teléfono.

 _–¿Diga?_ –La voz del otro sonó extrañada.

–¿Sam?

 _–Sí, soy Sam._

–Soy Sebastian Smythe, el exWarbler. Te llamo porque Blaine está ingresado en el hospital, su pareja lo ha dejado casi inconsciente. ¿Podrías venir a verlo? Creo que le vendría bien tener un amigo a su lado.

 _–¿Estáis en Nueva York?_ –El rubio preguntó preocupado.

–Sí, estoy en el hospital ahora mismo, pero creo que Blaine necesita apoyo en este momento tan duro.

 _–Buscaré un vuelo ahora mismo. Cuando sepa a qué hora llego te aviso… ¿A este mismo número?_

–Sí, es el mío. Gracias por venir.

 _–Gracias a ti por llamarme, hace mucho que no me puedo poner en contacto con Blaine, pero sigue siendo mi mejor amigo._

–Te tengo que dejar, viene la doctora… Te mando un mensaje en cuanto sepa algo.

Sebastian se levantó y se acercó a la doctora que atendía a Blaine.

–¿Cómo está? –El joven preguntó nervioso.

–Siento no traer buenas noticias. Blaine tiene dos costillas rotas, por culpa de los golpes que ha recibido. Por suerte no han perforado el pulmón, pero tendrá que guardar reposo para evitar complicaciones. Los análisis no han salido del todo bien, necesita comenzar una dieta rápidamente. Creemos que puede ser porque lleva días sin comer o comiendo muy poco. Le indicaremos que alimentos debe tomar para recuperar fuerza. Ha contraído Sífilis y Gonorrea, por lo que vamos a darle antibióticos, están en etapa temprana, por lo que esperamos que no haya complicaciones. Aconsejo que todas las personas que hayan tenido relaciones sexuales con él se hagan las pruebas. –La médica explicó.

–¿Va a recuperarse de todo? –El estudiante la miró asustado.

–Físicamente, recuperará su salud. El problema será psicológicamente. Este tipo de abusos suelen marcar para toda la vida. Va a necesitar ayuda y mucho apoyo. –Ella mostró una media sonrisa.

–¿Puedo pasar a verlo? –Smythe quiso saber.

–Claro, está en la habitación 254. Procura que no se mueva mucho.

La doctora se marchó y Sebastian mandó un mensaje a Sam con el parte médico antes de dirigirse a la habitación donde su amante estaba ingresado.

* * *

Sam llegó al hospital y se dirigió a la habitación 254. El viaje a Nueva York había sido realmente repentino, pero había conseguido hacerlo rápido. Había avisado en el McKinley y en la universidad que tenía una emergencia familiar y que tenía que viajar inmediatamente, pero no había conseguido que le dieran días libres, por lo que sólo podía estar el fin de semana. Por "suerte", era viernes por la noche y no tendría problemas.

Una enfermera lo vio y le recordó que no podía estar ahí fuera de horas de visitas, pero él mostró su mejor sonrisa para explicarle la situación. Como Blaine estaba en una situación psicológica especial, la mujer le dejó pasar con la promesa de que no paseara por los pasillos y que no hiciera mucho ruido.

Cuando entró en la habitación, se encontró a su mejor amigo dormido, con una vía por la que el suero y las medicinas pasaban a su cuerpo. Parecía más pequeño de lo habitual y su cuerpo estaba pálido, aunque había muchos moratones. El corazón del rubio se encogió porque se notaba que había sufrido mucho.

Junto a la cama, Sebastian dormía en una silla muy incómoda. Parecía que no se había separado del otro en ningún momento, aún tenía el traje con el que había ido a la fiesta. Evans decidió que lo mejor sería despertarlo para que se fuera a casa puesto que él podía quedarse, ni siquiera había buscado un hotel en el que alojarse.

–Sebastian… –Sam susurró mientras lo movía suavemente. El castaño abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

–¡Sam! ¿Has llegado hace mucho? –El residente en Nueva York quiso saber mientras se frotaba los ojos para intentar despertarse.

–Acabo de llegar, ve a casa, me quedo con Blaine esta noche. –El rubio informó mientras se sentaba en la silla que había libre.

–No es necesario… –Smythe intentó negarse, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

–No he reservado en ningún hotel y lo último que me apetece hacer a las tres de la mañana es buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Ve a tu casa, yo me quedo aquí y cuando te despiertes, vienes y te quedas con él mientras busco un hotel y descanso un poco.

–Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento si quieres. Tengo una habitación libre. –Sebastian ofreció.

–No quiero molestar. –Evans lo miró inseguro.

–No molestas. Es de gran ayuda que estés aquí. Blaine necesita todo el apoyo que pueda tener. –El castaño sonrió enternecido mientras miraba al herido, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasase él iba a estar a su lado.

–¿Alguna novedad? –Sam quiso saber.

–Pasa mucho tiempo dormido por la medicación. Han tenido que ponerle algo fuerte porque el dolor era muy intenso. Tiene que estar en reposo y va a necesitar ayuda psicológica, pero estará bien. –El exWarbler suspiró mientras pasaba su mano por su pelo.

–¿Y su agresor? –El rubio preguntó.

–Está detenido. Tanto la policía como los médicos han realizado informes de lo sucedido, además de que se han extraído muestras biológicas de Blaine con las que hacer análisis de ADN para que no haya dudas de quién ha sido el agresor. Sabemos que sus abogados van a intentar que salga y evite la prisión provisional, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer de momento. He hablado con el hijo del agresor y mañana por la mañana me acompañará, junto a un policía, para recoger todas las cosas de Blaine. Las llevaré a mi apartamento, espero que quiera quedarse conmigo, al menos una temporada. –Smythe sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa forzada y sus ojos no se iluminaron. Era un Sebastian muy distinto al que el otro recordaba.

–Gracias… Por todo lo que haces por Blaine… Ojalá yo hubiera estado a su lado… –Evans se entristeció.

–Lo importante es que estás aquí ahora. Me voy a casa… Si quieres, me puedo llevar tu mochila. –El castaño señaló la mochila que el otro había llevado para pasar el fin de semana.

–Sí, claro. Gracias.

–Hasta mañana.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: CAMBIOS NECESARIOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento el retraso, el trabajo me tiene muy ocupada... A partir de ahora contar con que esta historia se actualiza los miércoles, creo que así me retrasaré menos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: CAMBIOS NECESARIOS**_

Charley y Sebastian se encontraron en la puerta de la casa del padre del primero. Un agente de la policía ya estaba esperándolos para que pudieran recoger las pertenencias de Blaine sin ningún problema. El juez había impuesto una orden de alejamiento como medida preventiva puesto que, como ya había deducido Smythe, le habían dado la libertad con cargos.

A pesar de todo, sabían que no estaba en casa. Amanda había ido a buscarlo media hora antes para llevarlo a desayunar a un restaurante y así darles tiempo para que sacaran todas las cosas sin ningún tipo de conflicto.

Ninguno de ellos se siente mal al hacer las maletas, porque sabían que todo era mejor para Blaine. Fueron muy cuidadosos de no dejar nada para que no tuviera la excusa de ir a buscar algo. Tenían que evitar que se encontraran por miedo a que se volviera a repetir la agresión.

Cuando terminaron, el policía los acompañó a la salida.

–Antes de que os vayáis, os recomiendo que cambiéis el número de Blaine para que Charles no pueda ponerse en contacto con él. No creo que sea bueno dada la situación actual y, a pesar de la orden de alejamiento, puede intentar manipularlo. –El guardia informó.

–¿Cree que mi padre se arriesgará a ser detenido por incumplir una orden de alejamiento cuando tiene pendiente un juicio? –Charley preguntó.

–No lo sé, pero no sería el primer maltratador que intenta que la víctima retire la denuncia. –El policía los miró con amargura, se notaba que no le agradaba la situación.

–¿Valdría de algo? Quiero decir… ¿Podría Blaine quitar la denuncia? –Cole preguntó, ganándose la mirada asesina de su examante.

–Con la cantidad de testigos que hay, creo que la fiscalía actuaría de oficio… Además, se tendría en cuenta la situación psicológica de Blaine, por lo que se podría pedir a un juez que anulara sus decisiones por su bien. Ten claro que no voy a dejar que tu padre se salga con la tuya, Blaine podría estar muerto. –Sebastian lo miró de forma amenazante.

–Yo no quería… –El hijo del acusado intentó aclarar, pero el otro no quería escucharlo.

–Gracias por dejarme sacar las cosas, me voy junto a Blaine, que ahora me necesita más que nunca. –Smythe cogió las maletas y se marchó, sabiendo que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles.

* * *

–¿Sigue durmiendo? –Sebastian preguntó cuando entró a la habitación y vio a Blaine en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Miró al hombre que estaba sentado en una silla, al lado del herido.

–Se ha despertado dos veces, pero está tan cansado que vuelve a dormirse poco después. El médico dice que es normal. –Sam explicó.

–Ya tengo todas las cosas de Blaine en mi apartamento. Te he traído unas llaves y te he apuntado la dirección. Puedes coger un taxi hasta allí y quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Siéntete como si estuvieras en casa, con total confianza. –El castaño le dio un trozo de papel.

–Muchas gracias. –El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa.

–Por cierto, también te he apuntado el nuevo número de Blaine. Quería que lo tuvieras y que se lo dieras a los amigos que tenía en New Directions. Así podréis localizarlo, creo que le convendrá retomar antiguas amistades. –Smythe también sonrió.

–Por supuesto, todos querrán verlo cuando se enteren de lo que ha pasado. Gracias por todo, Sebastian. Eres muy diferente al adolescente que le tiró un Slushie hace años, me agrada mucho este nuevo Sebastian Smythe. –Evans dijo antes de irse, sabiendo que le debía mucho al exWarbler.

* * *

Blaine se despertó y se sorprendió al ver a Sebastian allí. Él no lo sabía, pero había estado despertándose durante toda la noche, aunque apenas unos segundos y sin ser muy consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La medicación que le habían dado para el dolor era muy fuerte, por lo que hacía que estuviera más tiempo dormido.

Se sentía incómodo, por lo que intentó moverse, pero el dolor en la parte baja de su pecho hizo que se detuviera.

–No te muevas, tienes dos costillas rotas y te va a doler. –El castaño se acercó a la cama y lo miró con una tímida sonrisa. –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mal… ¿Dónde está Charles? –El moreno quiso saber.

–Fue él quién te hizo todo esto, por él estás en el hospital. Hemos conseguido una orden de alejamiento y vas a venir a vivir conmigo. –El más alto informó.

–¿Por qué? Charley y Amanda ya tienen lo que querían, ¿no? Yo estoy en el hospital y su padre no se puede acercar a mí. ¿Por qué sigues a mi lado? –Los ojos color avellana miraron al otro con odio.

–¿De qué hablas? –El futuro abogado se extrañó.

–Te escuché hablar con ellos, planeando la manera de que Charles se enterara de lo nuestro y me dejara. Decidí contárselo para intentar salvar nuestra relación, y lo conseguimos. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo para seguir adelante con nuestra relación…

–A costa de tu salud. –Smythe lo miró serio.

–¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Te acostabas conmigo para que fuera infiel. –Anderson estaba enfadado.

–No es del todo cierto. –Sebastian intentó tranquilizar la situación.

–¿No? ¿Acaso no fue Charley el que te trajo a casa? ¿No queríais que mi relación terminara? –Blaine cuestionó.

–Claro que lo quería, pero no te he utilizado. Jamás te haría eso, me importas demasiado. –El castaño dijo sinceramente. –Necesitaba que salieras de esa relación porque te estaba haciendo daño… ¡Casi te mata!

–No me habría matado, él me ama. –El moreno estaba enfadado.

–¿De verdad? Tienes dos costillas rotas, te ha contagiado de Sífilis y Gonorrea, tienes problemas alimenticios y todo es por su culpa… ¿Cuánto crees que habría aguantado tu cuerpo? Estabas atado, cubierto de sangre… No eres consciente de cómo te encontramos… La señora Perez tuvo un ataque de pánico y tuvo que ser atendida por un médico, además de que le han recomendado que empiece la terapia porque se siente culpable por no haberte visto antes. Charley estaba muy preocupado, pero supo que era mejor que se encargara de su familia, aunque estuvo mandándome mensajes hasta que pude informarle de que te recuperarías. Sam vino desde Ohio nada más enterarse de que estabas grave. Ha pasado la noche aquí hasta que he venido yo.

–¿Sam? –El paciente lo miró sorprendido.

–Sam Evans, tu mejor amigo… Al menos hasta lo que yo sé. –El más alto estaba sorprendido.

–No he hablado con él en meses. –Anderson estaba extrañado.

–Eso es lo bueno de las amistades, ¿no? Aparecen cuando más los necesitas. –Smythe intentó calmarlo.

–Lo necesité y no estuvo a mi lado. –Blaine se enfadó aún más.

–Puede que cometiera un error o que, al estar tan lejos, no se diera cuenta de que lo necesitabas. Ahora está a tu lado y eso es lo que realmente importa. –Sebastian razonó.

–¿Por qué haces todo esto? –El moreno se relajó, sabía que en el fondo necesitaba ayuda, aunque le asustara decirlo.

–Porque me importas demasiado para ver como destruyes tu vida. Quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres un hombre que te ame y te cuide como te mereces. Ahora descansa un poco, tienes que recuperarte.

El joven de ojos color avellana aceptó la petición del otro y se acomodó para dormir. Lo último que vio fue la cálida sonrisa del castaño mientras lo arropaba.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: RECUPERAR AMISTADES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Por cierto, he decidido **no** hacer esta historia MPreg. Sé que algunos estabais ilusionados, pero no me siento inspirada...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: RECUPERAR AMISTADES**_

Blaine se sorprendió cuando vio a Sam entrar en la habitación acompañado de Rachel, Brittany y Santana. La rubia corrió hasta la cama y se tumbó al lado del exWarbler para abrazarlo. Lo había extrañado demasiado. Evans y él habían sido su principal apoyo durante su último año en el McKinley y, a pesar de que habían pasado los años, seguía queriéndolos como si fueran sus hermanos.

–¿Cómo estás? –Ella preguntó, haciendo un puchero porque no le gustaba verlo en la cama de un hospital, mucho menos después de lo que había pasado.

–Mejor, mañana me dan el alta. –El moreno intentó sonreír.

–Pero eso no significa que estés mejor. –Sebastian se mostró severo, no quería que su amigo pudiera empeorar por no cuidarse.

–Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… Gracias, Sebastian. –Santana lo miró a los ojos. –Habíamos perdido el contacto y no sabíamos que Blaine lo estaba pasando tan mal. No quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado si tú no hubieras estado a su lado.

La latina sorprendió a todos cuando se acercó a Smythe y lo abrazó. Sin embargo, todos comprendieron que en ese momento estaba mostrando sus sentimientos, algo que no solía hacer.

–Ojalá no hubiera hecho falta que yo lo ayudara. –El castaño se sinceró, él habría preferido que su amigo no hubiera sufrido tanto.

–Por suerte todo ha acabado y Blaine va a recuperarse a tiempo para la temporada de casting. Estoy segura de que conseguirá un buen papel. –Rachel sonrió con complicidad al herido.

–No es el momento de pensar en eso, es el momento de pensar en cuidar y mimar a Blaine. –Brittany hizo un puchero, no podía creer que su amiga se preocupara de esas cosas en ese momento.

–Rachel tiene parte de razón. Blaine necesita sentirse independiente para poder superar lo que ha pasado y dejar ese sentimiento de dependencia hacia Charles. –Smythe intentó defender a la chica antes de volverse a mirar a Anderson. –Me dijiste que estabas preparándote, ¿verdad?

–Bueno… –El enfermo evitó mirarlo. –No he estado preparándome para hacer castings… Charles no quería que trabajara y…

–¿Has dejado que un hombre te dijera qué hacer? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? –La latina estaba asustada. No podía creer que ese fuera el chico tan lleno de vida y alegría que tenía tantos sueños y todos sabían que iba a conseguir lo que se propusiera.

–No sé por qué, pero tiene que ver con Kurt… ¿Me equivoco? –Sam comentó mientras cruzaba los brazos y se apoyaba en la pared. Conocía lo suficiente a su mejor amigo para saber que todos sus problemas tenían siempre un culpable.

–Me dejó con una carta y… –Blaine intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

–¿Tienes esa carta? –Santana quiso saber.

–Sí…

–Dime dónde la tienes, quiero leerla. –Ella insistió.

–La guardé en mi libro de Teoría Musical I. –Anderson respondió.

–¿Dónde está ahora ese libro? –Lopez miró a Sebastian.

–Te llevo a casa y te enseño donde he dejado todos los libros de Blaine. –Smythe se levantó y la acompañó hacia la salida. No le preocupaba irse porque sabía que Sam, Brittany y Rachel cuidarían bien de su amigo. Además, él también quería saber qué había hecho Hummel para que el hombre que le había robado el corazón se sintiera de esa manera. Era tan diferente al adolescente que había conocido y, en su caso, el cambio no había sido para bien. Extrañaba esa seguridad, esa lucha y esa felicidad que siempre irradiaba.

* * *

Kurt entró en la habitación donde Blaine estaba ingresado. Rachel le había contado lo que había pasado y él, fingiendo ser hermano del moreno, había conseguido descubrir en qué habitación estaba.

En el fondo se alegraba de lo que había pasado. Con su ex tan destrozados psicológicamente, iba a ser muy fácil manipularlo para que volviera con él e hiciera todo lo que quisiera. Su plan para que Anderson perdiera seguridad y se volviera más dependiente había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Se alegró de que en la habitación sólo estuviera su mejor amiga, no quería ver a Sam, sabiendo que no le dejaría salirse con la suya. Se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba sorprendido al verlo, por lo que aprovechó para acercarse.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –El castaño preguntó, fingiendo preocupación.

–Mejor, aunque me sigue doliendo. –El moreno no sabía si se refería a su ruptura o a sus heridas, pero las dos cosas eran ciertas. Tal vez ya no amara a su ex, pero estaba claro que lo que le había dicho para romper la relación lo había marcado más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

–¿Dónde vas a vivir? Supongo que volver a casa de tu marido ya no es una opción. –Hummel comentó mientras se acercaba y se sentó en la cama.

–Eso a ti no te incumbe. –Sebastian llegó en ese momento y se enojó porque no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Junto a él entraban Santana, Brittany y Sam.

–Al que no le incumbe lo que va a pasar con Blaine es a ti. –Kurt no iba a dejar que esa intervención le apartara de su objetivo. Por mucho que él fuera el que ayudara a Anderson a salir de esa situación, él también le había hecho mucho daño.

–Después de como le has destrozado la vida, no creo que merezcas ni acercarte a él. –El excapitán de los Warblers lo miró con odio. Si hacía años se odiaban, en ese momento había aumentado. Santana y él habían encontrado la carta con la que Kurt había terminado su relación con Blaine y lo único que sentía el estudiante era asco. Asco por ese hombre que había humillado y dañado a una persona tan pura y dulce. Sabía que Anderson había sacrificado muchas cosas para poder estar con el que creía que era el amor de su vida, pero todo eso se había roto el día que había llegado a su casa para encontrarse solo y abandonado.

–Al menos yo no estuve a punto de dejarlo ciego. –Hummel estiró su espalda para parecer lo más alto posible y lo miró orgulloso.

–Al menos yo no lo destrocé tanto que piensa que la única manera de estar con alguien es si se deja maltratar física y psicológicamente. –Smythe dijo con odio.

–Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir con él, estar a su sombra todo el día… Aunque te encantaría, ¿no es así? –Kurt intentó poner al otro nervioso y supo que, si no llega a ser por Sam, que lo sujetó, Sebastian habría acabado empujándolo o agrediéndolo.

–¡Los dos fuera de aquí ya! Blaine necesita tranquilidad y los dos luchando como si fuera un trofeo que queréis ganar no es beneficioso para su salud. No quiero que volváis aquí hasta que comprendáis que ahora lo importante es que Blaine se recupere. –La latina expulsó a los dos de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de todos, incluida la de Anderson.

–¿Estás bien? –Brittany miró a su amigo y se tumbó a su lado.

–Lo estaré. –Blaine prometió, sintiendo un vacío en la boca de su estómago. Eso era lo último que necesitaba, no estaba preparado para esas decisiones tan complejas. Pero sabía que también tenía tiempo para eso.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: LA FUGA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: LA FUGA**_

Blaine estaba solo en el apartamento de Sebastian. Había recibido el alta hacía días y ya se había acostumbrado al lugar. No tenía mucho que hacer, salvo prepararse para las audiciones de Broadway. Todos le habían dicho que esa debía ser su objetivo y él se esforzaba por al menos cumplir esas expectativas que sus amigos habían puesto en él.

A pesar de que empezaba a darse cuenta de que había personas que lo querían, seguía sintiéndose solo. No podía decir que extrañara su vida con Charles o Kurt, sabían que habían sido dos pesadillas de las que tardaría mucho en recuperarse, pero lo que sentía por su marido no podía desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

Por eso, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y al abrir vio al que todavía era su esposo no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Blaine, amor… Siento tanto todo el daño que te he hecho… Sé que me equivoqué, pero debes reconocer que me diste motivos para hacer lo que hice… –El mayor dijo, aparentemente arrepentido, antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

–Sé que me equivoqué, pero ya no tiene solución. No van a dejarme que retire la denuncia, hay demasiadas pruebas y ya están en manos de la policía. –El joven explicó, realmente triste.

–Sí hay solución, si tú quieres, claro. –Cole miró a su esposo con una sonrisa que mostraba que tenía un plan.

–¿Cuál? Estoy dispuesto a luchar para que lo nuestro funcione. –Anderson se dio cuenta de que a sus amigos no les gustaría lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía miedo de que lo volvieran a abandonar. Ya lo habían abandonado una vez, olvidándose de que existía. La soledad lo había consumido y no quería volver a ese punto.

–Podemos irnos de aquí. Tengo mi avión privado esperándonos en un aeropuerto muy discreto. He buscado una lista de países en los que no hay extradición, por lo que iremos allí y podremos estar juntos. –Charles propuso.

–Pero… ¿Tengo que alejarme de mis amigos? –Blaine lo miró con dudas, no quería alejarse de ellos cuando los había recuperado. Él quería una vida normal, con su marido, sus amigos… Tal vez adoptar…

–Blaine, tal como están las cosas, es imposible que puedas conservar a tus amigos si quieres estar conmigo. Tienes que decidir, ellos o yo. –El mayor insistió, para él era muy importante que el otro cediera.

–Está bien… Voy a preparar una maleta… –El joven se volvió para entrar a buscar sus cosas, pero sintió una mano en su muñeca, reteniéndolo con suavidad. El toque fue mucho más amable de los que habían tenido con anterioridad, por lo que se volvió para observarlo.

–No hay tiempo para eso. Compraremos lo que necesitemos en el destino. Tenemos que irnos ya. –Cole insistió y Anderson asintió.

La pareja entró en el coche que había alquilado el empresario. Quería evitar llevar un coche reconocible. Charles tenía un plan que el otro desconocía. Su destino no era un lugar lejano donde la policía no iba a poder encontrarlos. No había ningún avión esperándolos para sacarlos del país. No había ningún plan de fugarse juntos.

–¿Dónde vamos? –Blaine preguntó al darse cuenta de que no iban hacia el aeropuerto.

–Es una sorpresa.

El actor no se sentía muy bien en ese momento. Estaba incómodo y empezaba a desconfiar de lo que estaba pasando. Sentía algo en su estómago, una sensación nada agradable. Disimuladamente sacó su teléfono móvil y mandó un mensaje.

 _"Estoy con Charles, no sé qué va a hacer."_

Salieron de la ciudad de Nueva York y sintió como el vehículo aceleraba. Empezó a sentirse aterrado porque no sabía a dónde iban.

–¿Dónde vamos? –Anderson volvió a preguntar.

–Verás… No podemos salir del país porque me han retirado el pasaporte y están vigilando los aeropuertos para evitar que abandone el país. Saben que no tengo intención de ir a la cárcel si mi dinero puede evitarlo. –Cole explicó.

–¿Vamos a cruzar la frontera con Canadá? –Blaine se extrañó.

–No. Verás… Me he dado cuenta de que yo voy a ir a la cárcel y no tengo manera legal de evitarlo. Eso significará que vas a ser libre y podrás acostarte con quién quieras. Incluso podrás salir y casarte con el larguirucho ese… ¿Sabes lo más irónico? El único que no sabe que estáis enamorados eres tú, supongo que por todo lo que te hizo tu ex… Es una pena no haber podido agradecérselo, la verdad… –Charles había perdido el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nuestro destino? –El joven quiso saber.

–Bueno… La verdad es que no pienso ir a la cárcel y después de informarme con mi abogado, me he dado cuenta de que sólo la muerte podría evitarlo. Ahora bien, también me he dado cuenta de que sólo hay una manera de que seas mío para siempre… –El mayor comentó con una sonrisa antes de girar el volante con fuerza para provocar que el vehículo se saliera de la carretera. Había un río a la derecha de la carretera, pero no había mucha agua, por lo que el coche cayó al fondo desde una altura considerable.

* * *

Sebastian salió de una reunión con un cliente del bufete de abogados en el que estaba haciendo las prácticas. Se dirigió a su mesa y cogió su teléfono para ver que tenía un mensaje de Blaine. Lo abrió rápidamente, le intrigaba no saber por qué le había mandado el mensaje. Las palabras que leyó le dejaron helado.

 _"Estoy con Charles, no sé qué va a hacer."_

Rápidamente intentó llamar a su amigo, pero el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Sus nervios aumentaron mientras buscaba rápidamente el número al que quería llamar.

–Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo. –Charley dijo nada más responder a la llamada.

–¿Sabes dónde está tu padre? –El más joven preguntó.

–No, sé que tenía una reunión con su abogado para saber si había alguna forma de evitar la cárcel, pero no sé más. –Cole respondió.

–Si sabes algo, por favor, llámame. –Smythe suplicó.

–No, Sebastian. No me vas a dejar así. ¿Qué ha pasado? –Charley insistió.

–Blaine me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que estaba con tu padre y ahora no responde. –El exWarbler confesó.

–Intentaré localizarlo, te aviso con lo que sea.

Cole no esperó respuesta y colgó el teléfono. No tuvo tiempo de dejarlo en la mesa cuando comenzó a sonar.

–¿Diga?

–¿Sebastian Smythe?

–Sí, soy yo.

–Soy el agente Dawn, usted figura como la persona de contacto en caso de emergencia de Blaine Anderson, ¿es correcto?

–Sí. ¿A ocurrido algo?

–Verá… Ha habido un accidente…


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: CAMBIOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: CAMBIOS**_

Blaine estaba tan cansado y sentía tanto dolor que no quería ni abrir los ojos. Se sentía como si un camión lo hubiera atropellado. Reconocía el pitido de las máquinas, por lo que supuso que estaba en el hospital. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, quería saber qué había pasado.

Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vio a sus padres en esa habitación. Era lo único que no esperaba.

–Por fin despiertas. –Pam susurró y se acercó a él, mientras James salió de la habitación.

–¿Qué…? –La voz del menor apenas fue audible.

–Tuviste un accidente de tráfico, al parecer os salisteis de la calzada. Afortunadamente, hubo testigos que llamaron rápidamente a los bomberos y la ambulancia. –Ella explicó.

–¿Qué…? – Él realmente quería completar alguna frase, pero se veía incapaz.

–No tienes nada grave. Has estado en quirófano porque el golpe ha conseguido que tus costillas vuelvan a romperse por la misma zona porque todavía no estaban del todo curadas. Por suerte no han perforado ningún pulmón. A parte de eso, no has sufrido ninguna otra lesión. –La madre explicó mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad.

–¿Qué…? –El hijo se sentía estúpido, quería formular alguna pregunta, pero no tenía fuerza.

–Sebastian llamó a Sam, que le dio el número de Cooper. Él nos llamó a nosotros. Somos tu familia y vamos a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase. Estábamos en Filadelfia por negocios, pero en cuanto nos hemos enterado, lo hemos dejado todo para conseguir el primer vuelo hasta aquí. Sebastian nos ha ido a buscar para traernos hasta aquí. –La señora Anderson siguió informando.

–¿Dónde…?

–¿Dónde está Sebastian? –Pam intentó ayudar a su hijo, que asintió para indicar que esa era la pregunta que quería hacer. –Sólo podemos estar dos personas aquí, por lo que ha ido a su apartamento porque Cooper también va a venir y se alojará con él.

–¿Coop…?

–Sí, ha conseguido un vuelo… Saldrá de Los Angeles en dos horas, por lo que tardará en llegar… Pero quería estar aquí, ahora que nos necesitas. –Ella respondió.

Blaine de repente recordó lo que había pasado. Recordó cómo Charles había ido a buscarlo a casa y de que iban en el coche. También se acordaba de que había pasado miedo, de que su marido había dicho que sabía que estaba enamorado de Smythe (además de que, según él, le correspondía). Después de eso, sabía que había acabado provocando la caída del coche, con la finalidad de acabar con sus vidas.

–No… fue… accidente… –El joven hizo un gran esfuerzo y apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la mirada aterrada que su madre le dirigió antes de que la puerta se abriera y James volviera, acompañado de un médico. El profesional les hizo salir para comprobar la salud del paciente.

Los Anderson salieron y se dirigieron a la sala de espera. Ahí la mujer comentó lo que le había dicho su hijo y el marido rápidamente sacó su teléfono para llamar a Sebastian. Quería un abogado que se encargara de buscar lo mejor para su hijo y estaba convencido de que Smythe podría recomendarle a uno bueno.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vieron que dos policías entraban en la habitación. Supusieron que para tomarle declaración.

–Relájate, tanto los testigos como la policía han confirmado que era copiloto, por lo que no tiene culpa de nada. –Ella lo intentó tranquilizar.

–No lo entiendo… –Él suspiró. –Nunca entenderé que haya personas que hagan sufrir física o psicológicamente a las personas que amas. No tiene sentido para mí…

–Eso es porque tú no eres un maltratador y tienes corazón… Pero no todos son como tú… –La mujer acarició la espalda de su esposo. –Ahora lo importante es cuidar a Blaine y apoyarlo en todo lo que necesite para volver a tener su vida.

–¿Has podido decirle que Charles ha muerto en el accidente? –James quiso saber.

–No he tenido tiempo… No sé si es bueno que se lo contemos en este momento… –Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Les aconsejo que sean sinceros, pero no se lo cuenten hasta que él pregunte por Charles. –El médico de Blaine dijo al llegar a su lado. –Lo siento, no quería ser indiscreto, pero no he podido evitar escuchar su conversación. En cuanto a la salud de Blaine, está bien y pronto se recuperará. Les aconsejo que aumente las horas semanales de terapia porque lo que ha pasado va a afectarle más. La policía está hablando con él para saber lo que ha sucedido.

–Nosotros también queremos saber lo que ha pasado. –El señor Anderson pidió.

–Lo siento, pero no pueden estar presentes en el interrogatorio… –El doctor aclaró.

–Pero mi hijo sí tiene derecho a que lo acompañe un abogado…

James se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo para explicarles a los agentes que éste no declararía hasta que estuviera un abogado a su lado. Quería protegerlo todo lo posible, no quería que su vida se complicara más por culpa de esa situación.

Apenas había entrado cuando llegó Sebastian, acompañado de alguien que Pam no conocía.

–Señora Anderson, ella es Martins, dueña del bufete de abogados en el que trabajo y una de las mejores letradas de la ciudad de Nueva York. –Las dos mujeres se dieron la mano. –Ella va a hacerse cargo de defender a Blaine.

–La policía acaba de entrar para interrogarlo, James ha ido para evitar que le hagan preguntas antes de que llegarais. –La madre comentó angustiada.

–No se preocupe, señora Anderson, nosotros vamos a proteger los intereses de su hijo y vamos a conseguir que pronto todo sea un triste recuerdo.

Los recién llegados se dirigieron a la habitación de Blaine, dispuestos a conseguir lo mejor para él. Poco después salió el padre del herido, algo pálido y afectado.

–¿James? –Pam rápidamente se acercó a él.

–Intentó matarlo. –El marido susurró, con sus puños apretados, intentando contener la furia que sentía y, sin darse cuenta, dejando que fuera el miedo el que dominara su cuerpo.

–¿Qué? –La mujer apenas fue capaz de susurrar.

–La policía quería interrogarlo porque han hablado con el abogado de Charles y había cambiado el testamento, dejando a Blaine como único heredero. No había tenido tiempo para cambiarlo, pero era de esperar que lo hiciera pronto porque iban a comenzar con el procedimiento de divorcio. Eso ha convertido a Blaine en posible causante del accidente, por lo que querían esclarecer lo sucedido. Según Blaine, Charles quiso matarlos a los dos porque si Blaine no era suyo, no podía ser de nadie. Al parecer, creía que Blaine y Sebastian sienten algo el uno por el otro. –James estaba frustrado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

–¿Qué va a pasar? –Ella quiso saber.

–No lo sé, pero la señora Martins se está encargando de todo. Tenemos que confiar en ella. –El hombre abrazó a su esposa.

–La ha traído Sebastian y sabemos que Charles no estaba equivocado en los sentimientos de Sebastian hacia nuestro hijo, por lo que ella se ocupará de proteger a nuestro pequeño. –La mujer acarició la espalda del otro.

–Nuestro pequeño que pronto va a convertirse en una de las personas más ricas de Estados Unidos.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: EL FUTURO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Creo que serán unos 22 capítulos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: EL FUTURO**_

Después de casi una hora, Sebastian y la señora Martins salieron para encontrarse con los señores Anderson. El joven parecía muy enfadado, algo que no los tranquilizaba en absoluto.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Pam preguntó angustiada.

–No tiene que preocuparse. La versión de Blaine está corroborada por los testigos que fueron a ayudar cuando vieron el accidente. Como era de esperar, los policías han hecho su trabajo, pero no pueden acusarlo de nada. –La abogada los tranquilizó.

–Pero los hijos intentarán utilizar esa duda para que se quede sin herencia. –Smythe informó.

–¿Hay posibilidades de que se salgan con la suya? –James quiso saber.

–Las hay, pero vamos a luchar hasta el último momento para que eso no suceda. No vamos a rendirnos, ese dinero es de Blaine y no vamos a dejar que se lo quiten sin pelear. –La jefa del joven intentó animarlos.

–Si la policía ya ha salido, deberíamos ir a acompañar a Blaine… ¿Vienes Sebastian? ¿O te vas con la señora Martins? –Pam quiso saber.

–Voy contigo, si al señor Anderson no le molesta. –El estudiante se volvió para mirar al aludido. Sólo podían estar dos personas en la habitación y no quería entrometerse en un momento familiar.

–Ve con ella, yo iré al aeropuerto porque Cooper estará a punto de aterrizar y tengo que mostrarle donde se alojará. –James no quería separar a su hijo de la persona que podía ayudarlo a curar su corazón herido, por lo que decidió ser él quien fuera a buscar al mayor de los hermanos. Su vuelo se había retrasado tanto que Sebastian había tenido tiempo de volver del aeropuerto, buscar a su jefa e ir al hospital. El mayor solo esperaba llegar a tiempo a recogerlo.

–Toma las llaves. Si necesitáis algo, no dudes en llamarme. –Sebastian sonrió y los dos entraron a la habitación en la que estaba Blaine.

* * *

Cooper llegó a la habitación de hospital donde se recuperaba su hermano y su corazón encogió al verlo tan débil y frágil. Agradecía a Sebastian que lo hubiera llamado y a Sam por darle el número de teléfono.

Era incapaz de describir como se había sentido cuando había descubierto lo que le pasaba a la persona que más quiere en el mundo, aunque a veces no sepa cómo demostrar ese amor.

 _–¿Diga? –Cooper respondió al teléfono. No sabía quién era el que llamaba, el número no estaba guardado en la agenda de su móvil._

 _–Buenas tardes, querría hablar con Cooper Anderson. –Una voz que para nada le resultaba familiar comentó. Parecía nervioso y angustiado._

 _–Soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo? –El actor quiso saber._

 _–Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe. Soy amigo de Blaine. –El joven comentó._

 _–¿Está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –El mayor sabía que pasaba algo, sólo ese podía ser el motivo de una llamada que para nada esperaba._

 _–Verás, tu hermano ha estado atrapado en una relación abusiva…_

 _–Lo sabía. Kurt era lo peor que le podía pasar a Blaine. Nunca lo ha querido y lo ha controlado para que fuera lo que él quería que fuera. Nunca pensé que estaría en una situación tan grave… ¿Qué necesita? ¿Dinero para comenzar su nueva vida? ¿Un lugar en el que vivir? ¿Quiere venir a Los Angeles una temporada conmigo? Lo que sea que necesite, haré lo que pueda por dárselo. –La ansiedad de Cooper iba en aumento. Le habría gustado haber estado al lado de su hermano cuando lo necesitaba._

 _–No exactamente… Necesito que alguien venga para cuidarlo. Yo lo he intentado y he fracasado. La historia es mucho más compleja de lo que te imaginas…_

Cooper recordaba la angustia que había sentido al escuchar a Sebastian contarle por lo que había pasado su hermano. Se sentía frustrado, dolido y tenía ganas de venganza. Una venganza que jamás conseguiría porque Charles había fallecido.

Todas sus preocupaciones y miedos se relajaron cuando vio a Blaine, tumbado en la cama, con su pecho lleno de vendas por el daño que tenían sus costillas. Había varios moratones en su piel, además de una brecha en la cabeza, tapada con un apósito.

–Cooper. –La señora Anderson se levantó para abrazar a su hijo.

–Os dejaré a solas. –Sebastian se levantó para salir.

–¿No te quedas? –Blaine preguntó mientras miraba a su amigo algo triste.

–Sólo podemos estar dos en la habitación. Te prometo que volveré pronto. –El castaño besó la mejilla del otro antes de salir.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Ardillita? –El mayor de los hermanos preguntó.

–Me duele todo. –El joven confesó.

–No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, estamos todos aquí para cuidarte. –Cooper se sentó en el sitio que Smythe había dejado libre.

–No entiendo… –Blaine estaba algo confundido.

–No tienes que entenderlo. Somos una familia y eso está por encima de todo. No importa lo que haya pasado, nos necesitas y estamos aquí. –El actor se acercó al otro e hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder abrazarlo sin causarle más daño en sus heridas, sobre todo, en las costillas.

–¿Cuánto te vas a quedar? –El joven se interesó.

–No lo sé. Mi agente me está buscando castings, así que me irá avisando y volveré a Los Angeles por uno o dos días para hacer las pruebas y luego vendré aquí de nuevo. Hasta que no obtenga un papel que me tenga lejos de Nueva York, no pienso abandonarte.

Blaine estaba realmente agradecido. No podía creerse que alguien lo quisiera apoyar y ayudar de esa manera. No recordaba un momento en el que su hermano fuera tan atento y considerado con él. Le encantaba ese cambio, estaba feliz por tener a su padre y hermano con él. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba hasta ese momento, en el que volvía a verlos.

–Yo también me voy a quedar una temporada, si no te importa. Tu padre y yo nos sentiremos mejor si estamos seguros de que estás bien. Tu padre no puede quedarse porque tiene que trabajar, pero yo seré sus ojos y le contaré todo lo que necesite saber. Es la única manera que tenemos de asegurarnos que no nos mientes y finges estar bien. –Pam intervino.

–¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vais a vigilarme las 24 horas del día? –El herido miró a su madre con la ceja alzada.

–Porque nos conoces bien. Ahora intenta dormir, has tenido un día lleno de emociones y necesitas recuperarte. –La madre ordenó. Todavía seguía preocupada por su hijo, que había pasado por un accidente y una operación de urgencia en quirófano. Se sentía en parte culpable porque no debería haber descuidado a su pequeño, por eso intentaría compensarlo con esa oportunidad que se le había dado.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: AGRADABLES SORPRESAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento el retraso de la actualización, un problema personal me ha tenido ocupada desde el pasado viernes... Calculo que serán unos 20-22 capítulos aproximadamente...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: AGRADABLES SORPRESAS**_

Blaine se sentía abrumado. Había pasado de estar solo, de no tener a nadie al que recurrir, a tener a toda su familia y amigos pendientes de él. Sam había vuelto a Nueva York durante el fin de semana para volver a visitarlo, Brittany, Santana y Rachel pasaban gran parte de sus ratos libres haciéndole compañía en el hospital, Sebastian pasaba más tiempo allí que en su casa y, aunque su padre había tenido que volver a Ohio para seguir con su trabajo, Cooper había aprovechado que estaba haciendo casting para quedarse en la ciudad de los rascacielos, acompañado por su madre, que no iba a dejar el lado de su pequeño hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado.

Para sorpresa de todos, el aspecto de la herencia se había resuelto muy rápido. No había ni el más mínimo indicio de que él había tenido algo que ver con el accidente por lo que ya tenía a su nombre gran parte de las posesiones que había heredado.

Y el nombre al que se habían inscrito era el de Blaine Anderson, puesto que Smythe se había encargado de que recuperara su apellido de soltero, como paso previo a recuperar su vida.

En cuanto a su salud, aunque seguía en el hospital, era más por precaución que porque sus heridas revistieran gravedad. Él quería poder volver a su casa o a la de Sebastian, porque dudaba de que lo dejaran solo cuando saliera de allí.

–Buenos días. –Martha, una de las enfermeras lo saludó nada más entrar. –¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

–Bastante mejor. –El joven sonrió. Siempre daba la misma respuesta, pero siempre era sincera. Físicamente iba recuperándose y, aprovechando que estaba ingresado, la psiquiatra del hospital lo visitaba todos los días, ayudándole a que se sintiera mejor con todo lo que había pasado en su vida. No estaba bien y probablemente nunca volvería a ser el mismo, pero se sentía con más fuerza y estaba deseando encontrar su camino de nuevo.

–Es bueno oírlo, si todo va bien esta mañana te darán el alta. –Ella sonrió.

–¿Tan pronto? –Pam preguntó asustada.

–Está mucho mejor, por lo que creemos que es bueno que intente crear una nueva rutina en su vida. Volver a la normalidad, o lo más parecido que sea posible, le ayudará mucho. –La enfermera explicó sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

–En ese caso, avisaré a Sebastian, Cooper, James, Sam… ¡Hay tanto que preparar! Volveré en cuanto pueda. –La señora Anderson besó la frente de su hijo y salió.

–¿Es siempre así? –Martha quiso saber.

–Está preocupada. –Blaine explicó.

–Es lógico, has pasado por un trauma muy grande y ahora quiere protegerte. Con el tiempo las cosas volverán a la normalidad. –Ella intentó tranquilizarlo.

–Ese es el problema, que no sé si quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Antes de todo esto cada uno hacía su vida y no sabía nada de ellos… Me alegra haberlos recuperado. –El paciente suspiró.

–Las personas se equivocan, pero siempre hay margen para rectificar. Ahora están a tu lado y eso es lo que debería importarte. –La enfermera le guiñó el ojo antes de marcharse.

* * *

Entre todos decidieron que lo mejor era que Blaine empezara a buscar su nueva rutina cuanto antes. Para eso, llevaron todas sus cosas a su nueva casa. Como era la que había compartido con su esposo, habían decidido cambiar el mobiliario y la decoración, con su consentimiento, para que no fuera un lugar lleno de recuerdos.

Lo primero que habían hecho era cambiar el dormitorio principal, que estaba totalmente irreconocible. Habían cambiado todos los muebles y los habían orientado de forma diferente, además de que las paredes tenían un color muy diferente. Habían cambiado el salón y el resto de habitaciones, además del baño. Lo único que se mantenía igual era la cocina, porque ellos apenas pasaban tiempo allí. Hasta habían puesto mesas y sillas diferentes en el jardín, ya que poco más podían hacer en el exterior de la casa.

A pesar de todo, llegar allí fue impactante para Blaine, que no pudo evitar que los recuerdos volvieran a su mente porque toda esa historia estaba muy reciente.

–¿Estás bien? –Sebastian preguntó preocupado. Lo ayudaba a caminar, sujetándolo por la cintura, intentando que sufriera lo menos posible.

–Lo estaré, sólo tengo que acostumbrarme al cambio. –El moreno explicó.

–¿Por qué no os sentáis? He preparado galletas de jengibre caseras. –Pam comentó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

–¿Cuándo has tenido tiempo para hacerlas? –Su hijo la miró asombrado, pero complacido porque le encantaban esas galletas.

–Ese será mi secreto. –La mujer entró a la cocina, dejando a los otros dos atónitos.

* * *

Apenas llevaban dos horas en casa y todos los amigos de Blaine habían acudido a acompañarlos. Para sorpresa de todos, Sebastian y Santana se llevaban muy bien. Habían dejado en el pasado sus problemas porque lo que más les importaba era que Blaine se recuperara.

Pam estaba encantada de ver que su hijo disfrutaba de tanto amor a su alrededor. Después de todo lo que había pasado, era la mejor medicina.

–Por cierto, ayer me encontré con Brody. Está trabajando como coreógrafo para una nueva producción. Van a realizar los castings en un mes, tiempo suficiente para que te recuperes. Sabe cómo trabajas y me ha preguntado por ti cuando hemos hablado. Cree que uno de los papeles es ideal para ti… Serías secundario, pero uno de los más importantes… Tendrías un solo, además de intervenir en varias canciones más. –Rachel anunció, haciendo que todos los presentes sonrieran, incluido Anderson.

–Tendrás que prepararte para ese casting. Yo puedo ayudarte. ¿Quién mejor que un reconocido actor para ayudarte? –Cooper comentó.

–No es por ofenderte, pero el talento de tu hermano te da millones de vueltas. –Santana intervino.

–Me encantaría contar con la ayuda de Coop y Rachel. Ahora la necesito más que nunca para volver a ser el de antes sobre un escenario. –Blaine reconoció.

–Volverás a ser el de antes, sobre los escenarios y en tu vida. –Sebastian prometió y pasó su brazo por el hombro de su amigo.

Nadie dijo nada, pero a todos les gustó ver esa muestra de cariño. Sabían que era muy pronto, que Blaine tenía que recuperarse física y psicológicamente de todas las heridas que Charles le había causado, pero sabía que conseguiría ser feliz en un futuro tal vez no muy lejano.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: ¿OTRA VEZ TÚ?

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: ¿OTRA VEZ TÚ?**_

Como cada mañana, Sebastian fue a casa de Blaine de camino a su puesto de trabajo. El camino era cinco minutos más largo, pero la sonrisa de su amigo cuando lo veía entrar en el salón compensaba levantarse antes.

Como siempre, fue la señora Perez la que abrió la puerta. Anderson había decidido ofrecerle su antiguo puesto para que no perdiera el trabajo.

–Buenos días, señor Sebastian. –Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa. A pesar de que no conocía a Blaine desde hacía mucho tiempo, se había ganado su corazón y ver a ese joven le encantaba porque sabía que traía la felicidad a su jefe cada vez que llegaba.

–Buenos días… ¿Qué tal está Blaine hoy? –El castaño la saludó.

–Algo triste porque la señora Anderson tuvo que volver anoche a Ohio. –La mujer explicó.

–¿Y eso? –Smythe preguntó.

–Nada grave, aunque no sé por qué se ha ido exactamente. –Ella añadió, haciéndole un gesto para que empezaran a dirigirse hacia la cocina.

–¿Ha pasado la noche solo? –Sebastian quiso saber, estaba preocupado.

–No. La señorita Santana mandó a la señorita Brittany. Están los dos desayunando. ¿Quiere que le prepare algo a usted también?

–Sólo un café…

En ese momento, entraron a la cocina donde Anderson y Pierce estaban sentados. La sonrisa del moreno fue inmensa nada más ver a su amigo y la joven, consciente de lo que estaba pasando, no pudo evitar reír.

–¿De qué te ríes? –Blaine preguntó.

–De nada. –Ella siguió riéndose… ¿Cómo podían no darse cuenta de que estaban enamorados?

–¿Qué ha pasado con tu madre? –Sebastian quiso saber.

–Hay unas gestiones para las que necesitan las firmas de los dos, por lo que ha ido para solucionarlo. Cooper no vuelve hasta esta tarde. –El moreno explicó justo antes de recibir el beso en la mejilla por parte de su amigo. Su madre se había marchado y su hermano tenía un casting en LA y todavía no había vuelto, por lo que apreciaba más que nunca cualquier muestra de afecto.

–¿Yo no tengo beso? –Brittany hizo un puchero y provocó que Anderson se sonrojara.

–Claro. –El castaño se acercó a ella y también le besó la mejilla.

La señora Lopez dejó el café del recién llegado frente a la silla en la que se sentaría el invitado y dejó a los tres amigos solos.

–¿Por qué has venido? –La joven preguntó.

–¿A qué te refieres? –El abogado quiso saber.

–Tienes que ir a trabajar, por lo que no sé muy bien qué haces aquí. –La bailarina apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos, mirando fijamente a Smythe, que se sentía algo cohibido.

–Vengo todos los días a ver a Blaine para saber cómo se encuentra. –Sebastian explicó sinceramente.

–Es muy dulce por tu parte… ¿No crees Blaine? –Ella se volvió para mirar al aludido.

–Sí, claro… –El color rojo de las mejillas del moreno aumentó varios tonos.

–Me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Estamos preparando uno de los números más importantes y vamos a estar todo el día en el estudio. –Pierce se levantó.

–Mucha mierda. –Anderson le deseó.

Después de despedirse y que ella se marchara, los dos amigos se quedaron a solas y hablaron durante unos minutos hasta que el más alto tuvo que irse a trabajar.

* * *

Blaine estaba aburrido. Era la primera vez que se quedaba en casa solo desde que su madre había aceptado quedarse con él una temporada. Sabía que poco a poco ella iría pasando más tiempo en Ohio hasta que ya volviera allí definitivamente.

Había estado varias horas practicando canto, baile e interpretación porque ya sabía que en tres días tenía su primer casting, ese del que le había hablado Rachel, en el que trabajaba Brody. Afortunadamente sus heridas del accidente se habían curado perfectamente y podía moverse como antes. Además, habían cambiado la sala de reuniones que tenía Charles para convertirla en un estudio de baile. Habían puesto espejos en una de las paredes para que Blaine pudiera verse, además de unas barras para practicar. No era muy grande, pero tenía el espacio suficiente.

Lo único que no estaba finalizado era el estudio musical. Habían quitado todo del despacho de Charles y tenían operarios trabajando porque habían tirado una pared. Esa pared daba al vestidor de Amanda, pero se había llevado todas sus cosas tras saber que la casa no iba a pertenecer a su familia. Aunque la habitación pasaría a ser para invitados, se quitaría el vestidor para tener más amplitud y poder aislarlo para grabaciones, además de colocar una mesa de mezclas y varios instrumentos.

–Señor Blaine, tiene una visita. –La señora Perez anunció y, para sorpresa del joven, dejó que el recién llegado pasara al salón, donde el dueño de esa casa estaba leyendo un libro.

–Hola Blaine.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –El moreno preguntó, todavía sin saber qué más decir.

–¿Así me recibes? –Kurt se sentó sin esperar a ser invitado a ello y se cruzó de brazos. –No esperaba que nuestro encuentro fuera así… Pero eso no importa ahora. Me he enterado de lo que te ha pasado… ¿Cómo estás?

–Mucho mejor… –El más joven estaba todavía asombrado.

–La verdad es que saber todo lo que estabas pasando me ha tenido muy preocupado y he estado pensando… Me siento un poco culpable porque si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido de dejarte, habría podido protegerte…

–Kurt, no…

–Por eso estoy aquí. –El castaño siguió sin dejarle seguir. Tenía un plan y no iba a dejar que nadie lo desviara. Pensaba que tendría que enfrentarse a Sam y posiblemente Santana, pero esperaba que Sebastian y él ya hubieran tenido sexo y Smythe hubiera desaparecido de su vida para siempre. –Quiero proponerte que volvamos juntos.

Blaine se quedó mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. No se esperaba que sucediera eso, desde luego que era algo imposible de creer. Después de aquella carta en la que le acusaba de maltratarlo psicológicamente y tras casi dos años desde su ruptura, el amor debería haber desaparecido.

–Yo no…

–No me respondas todavía, puedes pensarlo… Te dejaré solo para no influirte, pero me pasaré todas las tardes después del trabajo hasta que me des una respuesta.

Hummel se levantó y le besó la mejilla. Aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor y sonrió maliciosamente mientras se dirigía a la salida. Si su plan salía como había previsto, él sería el dueño de esa lujosa casa y saldría en las revistas de moda porque estaría casado con el heredero de una de las mayores fortunas de USA.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: DECISIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: DECISIONES**_

Cuando Sebastian, Santana y Brittany llegaron juntos a casa de Blaine, se lo encontraron tumbado en el sofá, con sus piernas flexionadas, con un cuaderno sobre su regazo y un bolígrafo entre sus manos, algo que les sorprendió a todos.

El castaño se acercó y se sentó en el hueco que quedaba a sus pies, mirándolo intrigado. Las chicas tomaron asiento en otro de los sofás.

–¿Qué haces? –La latina quiso saber.

–Estoy intentando organizar mis ideas… Tengo que tomar una decisión y, sinceramente, no sé qué hacer. –El moreno explicó.

–¿Qué decisión? Tal vez podamos ayudar. –El futuro abogado preguntó intrigado.

–Yo… No sé si os va a gustar… –Los ojos color avellana evitaron mirar a los otros.

–No puede ser que vas a volver con Charles, por lo que pocas cosas podrían enfadarnos. –Lopez comentó mientras cruzaba sus piernas y se relajaba.

–Kurt ha estado aquí y… Quiere volver conmigo. –El cantante confesó.

–¿Qué? –Los otros tres lo miraron sorprendidos.

–Me ha dicho que se arrepiente de haberme dejado y que quiere cuidarme. –Anderson susurró, asustado porque temía la reacción de sus amigos.

–¿Qué le has dicho? –Britt decidió adelantarse a los otros, ella iba a tener mucho más tacto que los otros dos, que estarían dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a Hummel lejos de Blaine.

–No me ha dejado decirle nada, me ha dicho que lo piense. –El moreno explicó.

–¿Y qué has pensado? –La rubia insistió, sabiendo que la negativa tenía que venir de él y no de una Santana o un Sebastian que estaban deseando vengarse de Kurt por el daño que le había hecho a su amigo.

–No lo sé… Estoy escribiendo los pros y contras para ver si decido…

En ese momento, Sebastian cogió el cuaderno y comenzó a leer.

–Pros, no estaré solo, Kurt me cuidará, seré amado… Contras, ya no lo amo, temo que me vuelva a hacer daño, no quiero que vuelva a cambiarme, no quiero que sabotee mi carrera… Blaine, ¿de verdad crees que tienes dudas? Kurt no te va a amar, así que ese pro no cuenta… No estás solo, nos tienes a todos a tu lado, por lo que ese tampoco… En cuanto a que te va a cuidar… Blaine, tienes que cuidarte tú mismo, no puedes depender de nadie. Sé que ahora te sientes débil, pero tienes que confiar en ti, volverás a ser fuerte.

–Además, tengo una pequeña sospecha… Hasta ahora no he podido preguntarte… ¿Habías cambiado de número? –Santana cuestionó.

–Después de lo de Charles le cambiamos de número para evitar que pudiera ponerse en contacto con él. –Smythe no sabía qué era lo que quería saber su amiga.

–Hablo de antes de eso… Hablo de después de la ruptura con Kurt… ¿Cambiaste de número? –La latina insistió.

–No.

–En ese caso… ¿Cómo explicas que tanto Britt, Rachel, Sam, Tina, Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Artie, Marley, Kitty, Jake, Unique, Ryder o yo hayamos intentado llamarlo por teléfono y la única respuesta que obteníamos era de una operadora diciendo que ese número no estaba disponible? Además, según tengo entendido, Cooper y los señores Anderson tampoco pudieron hablar con él… Ni sus amigos en NYADA… –Lopez explicó.

–¿Hay alguna manera de que alguien evite que un teléfono reciba llamadas? –Brittany miró a su pareja sorprendida.

–Recibía llamadas. –Blaine no entendía nada.

–Pero también es posible bloquear las llamadas de determinados números. Yo sí podía llamarlo, Charles también… Números que, curiosamente, Kurt no tenía. –Sebastian entendía lo que estaba pensando Santana.

–¿Creéis que Kurt bloqueó los números de las personas que quiero para que me sintiera solo? –Anderson frunció el ceño, eso iba mucho más allá de lo que imaginó que podría haber pasado entre ellos.

–Sí. –Los tres fueron contundentes, por lo que no dejaron lugar a dudas.

* * *

Kurt llegó esperanzado a casa de Blaine. Le iba a dar tiempo para pensar, pero no iba a dejar que se olvidara de él. Iba a ir todos los días para recordarle que era su mejor opción. Iba a mostrarle que podía cuidarlo y hacerlo sentirse querido, con el único objetivo de conseguir todo su dinero. Él creía que sería capaz de casarse sin contrato prematrimonial y luego divorciarse obteniendo una gran indemnización que le solucionaría la vida.

Cuando la que creía que era criada de la casa (a pesar de que para Blaine era mucho más) le llevó al salón, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal para él. Conocía muy bien a su ex y sabía que esa expresión no era algo bueno para él.

–¿Va todo bien? –El castaño preguntó.

–He llamado a mi antigua compañía de teléfonos. Al parecer, había llamado para bloquear muchos números. Por suerte, tenían la grabación de la conversación por seguridad. Obviamente, no era mi voz, pero era claramente reconocible. –El moreno informó. Vio como la cara de su ex cambiaba y notó que tragaba saliva.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando. –Hummel intentó a la desesperada.

–¿Tienes la cara de negar que fuiste tú el que hizo que todos mis amigos y mi familia no pudiera ponerse en contacto conmigo? –El ojimiel se levantó del sofá, totalmente enfadado.

–Yo…

–Basta, Kurt. Tengo la respuesta a tu propuesta. NO. No voy a volver contigo, no voy a compartir mi dinero o mi casa contigo. Si tan malo era, si te maltrataba de esa manera, ¿por qué quieres volver conmigo? Yo tengo las respuestas. No fui tan mal novio, simplemente era un problema porque estaba triunfando y eclipsándote. Lo que ahora quieres de mí es un novio sumiso y con dinero…

–Seguro que Santana te ha convencido de todas esas mentiras porque espera que le des algo de dinero. –El ojiazul comentó altivo.

–No. Ni ella ni Sebastian esperan nada de mí. Me quieren por como soy. –Tal vez le había costado mucho comprenderlo, pero saber que nunca habían querido irse de su lado había ayudado a que se sintiera mejor.

–Sebastian… Me gustará ver cómo te sientes cuando Sebastian tenga sexo contigo y se aleje de ti. –Hummel comentó indignado.

–Sebastian se ha esforzado mucho si solo quiere sexo, ¿no crees? Además, ya lo ha tenido y sigue a mi lado… –Blaine no pudo decir nada más porque Kurt le dio una bofetada en la mejilla. –Vete de mi casa ahora mismo. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Su ex se fue y Anderson se sintió aliviado. Además, también se sentía fuerte porque había sido capaz de enfrentarse a su pasado. Había cambiado tanto en esos días, su recuperación no había sido exclusivamente física. Sabía que eso no significaba que ya estuviera bien, pero era un gran paso para recuperar su vida.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19: EL FUTURO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: EL FUTURO**_

Cooper regresó a Nueva York después de su casting con una sonrisa. No había conseguido ese papel, pero el director de casting había hablado con él para una serie que iba a producir en la ciudad de los rascacielos. Era perfecto porque así podría estar cerca de su hermano para asegurarse de que su recuperación iba a ser perfecta.

Vio a Blaine sentado en el sofá, hablando tranquilamente con Sebastian, ajeno a su llegada. Le encantaba ver la química que tenían esos dos, consciente de que era cuestión de tiempo que estuviera juntos.

–Hola. –El mayor decidió que era el momento de que los otros supieran que estaba allí.

–Hola. ¿Qué tal el casting? –El menor de los hermanos quiso saber.

–Bueno… Me dijeron que no soy lo que están buscando… Pero había otra serie para la que podría interesarles. –El actor explicó mientras se sentaba junto al otro.

–Eso es genial… –Blaine dijo, aunque su rostro no mostraba alegría.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Cooper quiso saber. Sebastian miraba atentamente a los hermanos, sin atreverse a intervenir en la conversación, aunque apretó con firmeza la mano de su amigo para mostrarle su apoyo.

–Te voy a echar de menos. –El menor confesó.

–No me vas a echar de menos. Voy a trabajar aquí, en Nueva York.

La cara de Blaine se iluminó al recibir la noticia y abrazó a su hermano. Se estaba acostumbrando a estar rodeado de tanto amor, por lo que no quería alejarse de nadie más.

–Eso hay que celebrarlo… –Sebastian propuso, levantándose del sofá. –¿Cenamos en algún restaurante?

–¿Vamos al japonés que nos gustó el otro día? –El menor de los Anderson propuso, recordando que ese sitio les había gustado a los dos.

–Perfecto… Dadme unos minutos, me quiero cambiar de ropa antes de salir. –Cooper pidió y salió del salón, sabiendo que su hermano necesitaba unos minutos más a solas con su "amigo".

* * *

Blaine estaba sobre el escenario de un teatro. Estaba interpretando Something's Coming, del musical West Side Story. Había elegido esa canción porque se sentía cómodo con ella. La había cantado hacía años, en el instituto y sabía que había sido uno de sus mayores éxitos. Delante de él había cuatro personas, aunque sólo conocía a Brody. No se habían visto mucho antes, pero se habían visto lo suficiente.

Cuando acabó su actuación, estaba más que satisfecho. Sabía que había dado lo mejor de sí y ya sólo dependía si los encargados del casting decidían que era adecuado para el papel.

Nada más salir, se encontró con Sebastian, que lo esperaba con una hermosa rosa rosa clara en la mano.

–Significa admiración y así es como me siento. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. –El castaño explicó al darle la flor*.

–Gracias. –El moreno se sonrojó.

–¿Te apetece tomar un café? –El ojiverde propuso.

–Claro.

Sin preguntar nada, el futuro abogado cogió la mano de su amigo y comenzó a caminar por la calle. El ojimiel no se lo podía creer, miraba alternativamente las manos entrelazas y a su amigo, como si esperara que en cualquier minuto desapareciera.

Llegaron a una cafetería y pidieron sus cafés antes de sentarse. Apenas llevaban diez minutos cuando alguien se acercó a su mesa.

–¿Está ocupada? –Brody preguntó con una sonrisa.

–No, puedes sentarte. –Blaine comentó correspondiendo esa sonrisa.

–Me alegra mucho verte aquí, no puedo decirte nada oficialmente, pero prepárate para recibir una llamada pronto… Vas a tener una gran oportunidad para demostrar tu talento. –El exnovio de Rachel le guiñó un ojo.

–¿De verdad? –El moreno preguntó y miró hacia Sebastian, que estaba tan emocionado como él.

–Les has encantado y eres exactamente lo que estamos buscando… Además, verte interpretando esa canción después de todo lo que has pasado… Es una garantía de que, pase lo que pase, te repondrás y mostrarás que el escenario es tuyo. –Weston explicó.

–¿Saben lo que me ha pasado? –Anderson lo miró asustado.

–Sinceramente, no tenía claro que te recuperaras en tan poco tiempo, por lo que hablé con el director de casting para que lo tuviera en cuenta. Le he hablado mucho de ti porque cuando leí el guion por primera vez me imaginé a ti sobre el escenario. Parece escrito para que muestres todo tu potencial. –El mayor añadió.

–Muchas gracias, no sabes lo que significa esta oportunidad para mí. –Blaine agradeció.

–La mejor manera de agradecernos la oportunidad es demostrar que no estamos equivocados al confiar en ti. –Brody añadió.

–Está trabajando mucho. Pasa las horas entre el estudio de baile y el de música. –Sebastian explicó. Hacía tan solo tres días que habían terminado el estudio de música y su amigo ya había grabado varias canciones para comprobar el estado de su voz. El castaño las había descargado en su teléfono porque le encantaba escucharlas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Nunca se cansaba de la voz del otro.

–Lo sé, Rachel el otro día no quería hablar porque quería reservar la voz. Me escribió que sólo ensayaba para su casting y para ayudar a Blaine. Pero ya basta de hablar de trabajo. Hay otras cosas que me gustaría saber… ¿Qué tal llevas los cambios que estás viviendo? Debe ser duro. –Weston estaba interesado en la vida de su amigo. Puede que las cosas con Rachel no acabaran de la mejor manera, pero había coincidido con Anderson en NYADA en algún proyecto y se llevaban bien.

–Intento mirar el lado positivo de las cosas. A veces me entristezco porque Charles no merecía morir… –La frase del moreno se interrumpió porque su amigo carraspeó. –Sé que tú crees que tuvo lo que se merece, pero la justicia se habría encargado de que pagara por sus delitos.

–No es suficiente para mí. –Smythe añadió.

–Sea como sea, ya no se puede cambiar... Hay algo que me gustaría preguntar, pero no quiero que os lo toméis a mal… –Brody intentó apaciguar la discusión.

–Pregunta lo que quieras. –Sebastian comentó con tranquilidad.

–¿Sois pareja? –Weston parecía realmente confuso. Sabía que la relación de Blaine con Charles no había sido buena, pero no podía imaginarse que comenzara otra tan pronto.

–No. –Los dos respondieron a la vez, algo asustado porque sus sentimientos podrían ser descubiertos. Eso hizo que el mayor sonriera, eran más que evidentes, aunque intentaran contenerse.

–Lo siento, me parecíais muy unidos…

–Lo estamos, Bas me ha ayudado mucho en los últimos meses. –El ojimiel miró a su amigo con cariño.

A partir de ahí, cambiaron a temas más relajados. Pasaron un rato agradable y pronto tuvieron la sensación de que podría ser el comienzo de una gran amistad.

* * *

 _*No conozco el significado de las flores, lo he buscado en internet._


	20. CAPÍTULO 20: EL EXAMEN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20: EL EXAMEN**_

Sebastian no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Después de tanto esfuerzo y de graduarse en una de las mejores universidades del país como el primero de su promoción, apenas había conseguido la nota mínima del examen que le permitiría ser abogado.

Se sentía decepcionado porque sabía que podía haberlo hecho mejor, pero tampoco podía quejarse. Después de todos los problemas que había tenido (casi todos relacionados con Blaine), sabía que eso podía pasar.

Su mayor preocupación era contárselo a sus padres y a Blaine. Sabía que sus progenitores estarían decepcionados. Esperaban mucho de él y no esperaban que su nota fuera tan baja. Por su parte, temía que la baja autoestima de Blaine lo hiciera sentirse culpable. Nada más lejos de la realidad, había sido decisión suya pasar más tiempo con el moreno en lugar de estudiar.

Por suerte, en el bufete donde había hecho las prácticas sabían que era inteligente y muy buen trabajador, además de que sabían por lo que estaba pasando (al fin y al cabo, su jefa en persona se había encargado de asesorar a Anderson tras la muerte de Charles y conocía todos los pormenores del caso).

Dos días antes del examen se había reunido con los dueños del bufete y le habían dicho que si aprobaba tendría un puesto allí, sin necesidad de una nota alta, por lo que no estaba preocupado por eso.

Sebastian estaba en el trabajo cuando le llegó la alerta en el móvil, por lo que había entrado desde la oficina a las listas. Por eso se levantó y se dirigió al despacho de la señora Martins. Sabía que estaba recogiendo información para un caso, por lo que podía darle la noticia en ese mismo momento.

–Adelante. –Ella dijo en voz alta nada más escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

–¿Es un mal momento? –El joven preguntó cuando entró.

–No, estaba leyendo unas sentencias antiguas… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Ella señaló la silla vacía que había frente a ella.

–Sólo venía a comunicarle que ya se han publicado las notas del examen y he aprobado. –El joven dijo con seriedad.

–Eso es fantástico. Avisaré a recursos humanos para que te preparen el nuevo contrato de trabajo. Espero que lo tengan preparado para esta tarde. Enhorabuena, ya eres oficialmente un abogado. –Ella sonrió.

–Muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian terminó de trabajar, ya había firmado el nuevo contrato y se dirigió hacia su apartamento. Sabía que sus padres estarían esperándolo para poder entrar porque habían llegado hacía casi dos horas. Durante el camino estuvo pensando en la mejor manera de confesarles que había aprobado el examen, pero con una nota muy baja.

Después de irlos a buscar a la cafetería donde había quedado con ellos, subieron al apartamento del joven. Les indicó donde instalarse y después se excusó un momento. Nada más estar a solas llamó a Blaine para saber cómo se encontraba. Era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Si durante esos años alejado de ese chico había sido incapaz de olvidarlo, en ese momento lo que sentía se había intensificado.

–Hola. –La voz del moreno hizo que su corazón se acelerara. No sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz de ocultar lo que sentía. Verlo cada vez más seguro y feliz aumentaba sus ganas de estar con él.

–Hola. Mis padres ya han llegado, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar.

–No era necesario que llamaras si no tenías tiempo. Mañana nos veremos, ¿no? –El ojimiel quiso saber.

–Me pasaré por tu casa cuando vaya a trabajar, por suerte tus ensayos no son muy pronto y no te habrás ido.

–Creo que me vas a acompañar una parte del camino durante una temporada. –A pesar de que no lo veía, Smythe sabía que su amigo estaba sonriendo.

–¿Sigues queriendo conocer mañana a mis padres?

–¡Claro! Conozco a los padres de Sam, Santana o Brittany… Además, tú conoces a los míos… ¿Hay algo que no quieras que tus padres sepan? ¿O que yo sepa?

–No, no es eso…

–¡Por cierto! Me acabo de acordar… ¿Sabes la nota del examen? –Anderon se acordó de que ese día era especial.

–Sí, ha ido bien, hasta he firmado mi nuevo contrato. –Sebastian se sentía mal por ocultarle parte de la verdad, pero no quería contarle por teléfono la verdad.

–¡Eso es genial! Me alegro mucho por ti… ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

* * *

Cuando Sebastian terminó su llamada a Blaine, fue al salón para contarles a sus padres lo que había pasado. Él era un hombre calvo y con bigote y ella una mujer rubia y elegante. Los dos mayores se sentaron en el sofá y el joven en el sillón que había al lado. Empezaron a hablar de temas relajados, pero el castaño pronto supo que tenía que confesar lo que había pasado.

–Ha llegado la nota del examen…

–¿Has conseguido la nota más alta? –Ella quiso saber.

–No… Verás… –El joven estaba nervioso, temía la reacción que iban a tener. –Entre las prácticas, ayudar a Blaine…

–¿Has suspendido? –El tono serio, casi enfadado, del padre hizo que el hijo tuviera dudas de como seguir, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

–No he suspendido, pero he aprobado por poco. A pesar de todo, el bufete donde he hecho las prácticas me ha hecho un contrato nuevo para quedarme. Todo ha salido bien. –El joven intentó tranquilizarlos, aunque se dio cuenta de que el señor Smythe estaba enfadado.

–Sebastian…

–No le digas nada a él. La culpa es del chico ese… Blaine. Si no estuviera acaparando su atención habría podido estudiar. –La madre interrumpió a su marido.

–Pero ha sido su decisión. –Él argumentó. –Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de él antes de que te arruine la vida.

–No me voy a alejar de Blaine…

–Ha demostrado que te trae más problemas que ayuda. Cuanto antes rompas esa amistad, mejor.

–No voy a dejar de ver a Blaine. –Sebastian se levantó, no iba a dejar que sus padres le dijeran como vivir su vida.

–¿Qué habría pasado si llegas a suspender? –La madre preguntó preocupada. Su hijo pasaba mucho tiempo preocupándose por alguien que no debería ser importante en su vida.

–Lo habría repetido.

–Sebastian… –El padre volvió a insisti, con su voz profunda.

–No, no voy a dejar que sigáis. –El joven estaba enfadado. –Blaine me gusta… ¿Qué digo? Estoy enamorado de Blaine. En cuanto esté más seguro de sí mismo y haya superado lo que ha pasado, me declararé y espero que me corresponda. Sé que me he jugado mucho, pero él me necesitaba y no iba a fallarle.

–No creo que sea buena pareja, deberías replantearte lo de salir con él. –La madre dijo tranquila.

–Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esa oportunidad y, cuando llegue, no pienso desperdiciarla. Y ahora, no quiero seguir hablando con vosotros… Me voy a ir a ver a Blaine, cuando me tranquilice volveré. En el cajón hay varios menús para que pidáis la cena, no me esperéis. –El joven se levantó e ignoró las llamadas de sus padres. Cogió las llaves, la chaqueta y salió de su casa. En esos momentos, sólo quería abrazar a Anderson para intentar tranquilizarse…


	21. CAPÍTULO 21: EL AMOR LO VENCE TODO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo... Pero tranquilos, habrá epílogo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 21: EL AMOR LO VENCE TODO**_

Cuando Sebastian llegó a casa de Blaine, éste notó enseguida que algo había pasado. No tenía manera de ocultar su malhumor y eso lo preocupó. La única forma de tranquilizarlo que se le ocurrió al moreno fue darle un fuerte abrazo.

En cuanto sintió los brazos del otro rodeándolo, el castaño se relajó y agarró suavemente la cintura ajena mientras ocultaba su cara en el cuello del otro. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, sin decir nada, simplemente dejando que sus cuerpos reconfortaran al otro de la mejor manera posible.

Los dos sentías sus corazones latir con rapidez, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que nunca y la cercanía que estaban mostrando era mayor que antes. Sólo habían estado más cerca en las ocasiones en las que habían tenido sexo, pero esa cercanía sólo había sido carnal. En ese momento, no sólo sus cuerpos estaban cerca del otro, sus almas se habían unido irremediablemente.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –El actor quiso saber tan pronto rompieron el abrazo.

–Sentémonos, hay varias cosas que quiero contarte.

Los dos fueron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. El millonario estaba nervioso, no sabía por qué su amigo estaba así y eso le preocupaba. Era la persona que más le había ayudado y a la que más quería.

–¿Qué me tienes que contar?

–He discutido con mis padres. Ellos esperaban que sacara una nota muy alta en el examen… –El abogado comenzó a explicar, pero desvió la mirada avergonzado porque no sabía qué pensaría el otro.

–Me has dicho que te ha ido bien… –Anderson lo miró extrañado.

–He evitado decirte la nota. Sólo necesitaba aprobarlo para que me contrataran y lo he aprobado… Con una nota baja, pero suficiente. –Smythe le comunicó.

–¿Ha sido culpa mía? –Blaine quiso saber.

–¿Qué?

–La nota tan baja… Has estado tan pendiente de mí que no has podido estudiar, ¿verdad? –El moreno preguntó, sintiendo el remordimiento en su estómago.

–No puedo negártelo. –Sebastian reconoció.

–Lo siento.

–No tienes que disculparte, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. Volvería a hacerlo sin lugar a dudas. Tú eres más importante… Y en caso de haberlo suspendido, me habría vuelto a presentar… Sin embargo, si a ti te llega a pasar algo, no podría haberte recuperado. –El castaño comentó mientras llevaba su mano hasta la cara del otro para acariciar la mejilla de su amigo con dulzura.

–Es tu futuro… –El actor susurró, consciente de todo lo que el otro había arriesgado por él.

–Tú también eres mi futuro… Blaine… Sabes que para mí hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi amigo, ¿verdad? –El abogado preguntó mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla ajena.

–Soy tu mejor amigo. –Anderson comentó seguro.

–No… No eres sólo mi mejor amigo… A mis padres no les ha gustado que mi nota en el examen fuera tan baja y me han pedido que me aleje de ti…

–Comprenderé que lo hagas, casi lo pierdes todo por mí… –El moreno estaba decepcionado, pero quería lo mejor para el otro.

–¿Todavía no lo comprendes? Lo eres todo para mí, no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado. Te amo y cada segundo que paso a tu lado me hace sentir especial. Puede que tú no me correspondas, pero eso ya no importa. Verte sonreír es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Los ojos color avellana se fijaron en los verdes y pudo ver en ellos toda la sinceridad del mundo. No pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla y rápidamente la limpió el otro. Esa declaración era todo lo que él podía desear.

Después de tanto tiempo pensando que nadie lo amaría, encontraba el verdadero amor en la persona que menos esperaba. Si cuando conoció a Sebastian le hubieran dicho que sería el amor de su vida, él jamás lo habría creído. Sin embargo, estaba más que feliz de poder ser correspondido. Tanto que las palabras no salían de sus labios.

–Yo…

–No necesito que me correspondas. –Smythe no había entendido las dudas del otro. Pensaba que el otro no lo amaba y no sabía cómo decírselo.

–Pero sí te correspondo… ¿Por qué crees que era incapaz de alejarme de ti cuando estaba con Charles? ¿Por qué crees que me dolió descubrir que sus hijos estaban detrás de nuestros encuentros? Tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ti. –Blaine confesó.

–Hace poco estuviste a punto de volver con Kurt…

–Porque pensaba que no tenía una oportunidad contigo… Sabes que no lo amaba… Mi corazón te pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo…

Sebastian sonrió y eliminó la distancia entre ellos para besar al otro con dulzura. Ese beso era tan diferente a todos los que se habían dado anteriormente. Estaban intentando mostrar todos sus sentimientos en sus movimientos. El moreno movió su mano para situarla en la nuca del otro para evitar que se alejara.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire, se separaron lo justo para poner fin al beso, pero ni un centímetro más. El más alto apoyó su frente en la del otro y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por lo que pudo ser una eternidad, a ellos no les importaba.

–Te amo. –El abogado susurró, feliz de poder decir por fin esas dos palabras que reflejaban sus sentimientos.

–Yo también te amo. –El moreno volvió a besarlo y esa vez lo obligó a que se posicionara sobre él en el sofá. Sin embargo, Smythe se apartó un poco, aunque se mantuvo sobre él.

–B… No vamos a tener sexo ahora… Por mucho que me atraes y quiero estar contigo de todas las maneras posibles, no quiero apresurar las cosas. Tus anteriores relaciones no han sido muy positivas para ti, pero quiero que conmigo sea diferente. No quiero que hagas cosas porque creas que yo quiero hacerlas pero que no te apetezca hacer a ti. –Sebastian explicó antes de darle un rápido beso, muy dulce y suave.

–Tienes razón… Lo mejor será no apresurar las cosas. –El moreno asintió y los dos volvieron a sentarse.

–¿Sigues queriendo conocer a mis padres? No va a ser un momento muy agradable. –El castaño quiso saber.

–Ahora más que nunca quiero conocerlos… Quiero intentar ganármelos y convencerlos de que puedo ser un buen novio para ti. –El actor dijo con tal seguridad que hizo sonreír a su amado.

–Vas a ser el mejor novio para mí, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Espero que mis padres lo sepan ver…

Smythe lo besó una vez más, ahora que podía demostrar su amor hacia el chico que le había robado el corazón, no iba a parar. Sabía que con el tiempo todo estaría mejor, pero no iba a dejar que sus padres dañaran lo más hermoso que había vivido nunca.


	22. EPÍLOGO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Aquí está el epílogo... Gracias a todos por el apoyo a esta historia... Quiero que sepáis que ya tengo pensada la siguiente historia Seblaine y espero que os guste... Nos leemos pronto...

* * *

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

–¡Basta! –Santana se volvió a mirar a Sebastian, que estaba sentado en la silla a su lado. –Sé que estás nervioso, todos lo estamos, pero me estás poniendo enferma. Para de mover la pierna.

–San tiene razón. –Brittany intervino. Ella estaba al otro lado de su pareja. –Blaine está mucho mejor y sabemos que puede hacer esto. No hay motivo para estar nerviosos.

–Es momento de estar orgullosos. –Cooper, que estaba sentado junto al novio de su hermano, sonrió hacia él. –Yo lo estoy.

–No eres el único. –Sam intervino. –Para mí es como un hermano y no puedo estar más feliz de lo que está consiguiendo.

–Todos lo estamos. –Pam miró a su hijo. –Pero entiendo los nervios de Sebastian. Se puede estar feliz, orgulloso y nervioso a la vez… Al menos, yo me siento así.

–Gracias. –El castaño miró a la madre de su pareja. Ellos tenían una buena relación y, entre otras cosas, le agradecía que ella hablara con sus padres para que comprendieran lo que había estado pasando entre ellos. Las cosas habían cambiado hasta el punto de que, aunque los Smythe no habían podido viajar a Nueva York ese día tan especial, lo harían pronto… Porque ese día era un día muy especial, era el día del debut de Blaine en Broadway.

Después de mucho esfuerzo y de trabajar para volver a ser el de antes de su ruptura con Kurt, había conseguido que llegara el día. Hasta Brittany se sabía de memoria el papel que interpretaría de la cantidad de veces que lo había visto ensayar. Sin embargo, todos estaban ansiosos para verlo frente a una gran audiencia.

Las luces del teatro se apagaron porque había llegado la hora. Anderson no era protagonista y tardó unos quince minutos en aparecer. Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo sobre el escenario se llevó toda la atención de los espectadores.

Su interpretación fue impecable y, al finalizar la obra, fue uno de los más ovacionados, junto a los protagonistas. Su familia y amigos aplaudían felices y orgullosos, eran testigos de que estaba cumpliendo sus sueños, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que había tenido que vencer para llegar ahí.

Al primero que vieron salir del teatro fue a Brody, que les sonrió de manera amable. Se acercó y les dio un abrazo a las chicas.

–Tardará un poco en salir y tendrá que firmar autógrafos, por lo que me ha pedido que os diga que, si queréis venir conmigo a la fiesta en vez de esperarlo, a él no le importará. –Weston dijo con una sonrisa.

–No te ofendas, pero… Yo me quedo esperándolo. –Sebastian comentó mientras volvía a mirar hacia la puerta, como si no creyera lo que le acababan de decir y esperara que en cualquier momento saliera su pareja.

–Creo que nos quedaremos todos… No nos importa esperar y queremos darle la enhorabuena como es debido… No creo que en la fiesta tengamos mucho tiempo con él. –Pam comentó, agarrando la mano del novio de su hijo, orgullosa de que por fin su pequeño hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo amaba y respetaba de la manera que lo hacía Smythe.

–Yo me voy entonces… Nos vemos luego. –El coreógrafo se despidió antes de marcharse.

Quince minutos después, Blaine salía acompañado de una de las chicas del coro. Todos vieron como la gente se acercaba a él para pedirle autógrafos. La inmensa sonrisa que lucía era un claro indicador de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Era su sueño hecho realidad y parecía que todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había experimentado era parte de un pasado lejano y olvidado. Era como si Charles y Kurt no hubieran existido y, por lo tanto, nadie le hubiera hecho daño.

Los ojos color miel brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. No era que no hubiera sido feliz hasta ese momento, pero sí que nunca había sido TAN feliz.

–¿Por qué me habéis esperado? –Blaine se acercó y besó a su novio en los labios antes de besar la mejilla de sus amigas y madre. A su hermano le dio un golpe suave en el hombro y a Sam lo abrazó. Agradecía que todos estuvieran allí, pero Evans había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder viajar a Nueva York a tiempo para el estreno.

–Queríamos pasar un poco de tiempo contigo antes de la fiesta. –Pam explicó mientras veía complacida como Sebastian abrazaba a su hijo y no lo soltaba, mostrándole todo el cariño y el amor que sentía.

–Si queréis podemos ir a comer algo… Tengo hambre. –El actor propuso.

–Eso sería perfecto. –Cooper estuvo de acuerdo y pronto todos fueron a buscar un lugar que estuviera abierto.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian llegaron a casa del primero tras la fiesta. A pesar de que el castaño seguía teniendo su apartamento y muchas de sus cosas allí, pasaba más tiempo en esa vivienda que en la suya propia. A pesar de que tan sólo llevaban cinco meses juntos, parecía que llevaban toda la vida.

No sólo el actor triunfaba en su profesión, el abogado también estaba progresando en su trabajo y por fin le habían asignado un caso para él solo. No era muy complicado, por lo que confiaban en que pudiera llevarlo sin ayuda.

En cuanto a su relación, había progresado de la mejor manera posible. Habían intimado cuando llevaban un mes y había sido algo muy dulce y romántico. Desde entonces, se habían entregado al placer en numerosas ocasiones, siempre haciendo que el otro se sintiera especial.

La pareja se acomodó en el sofá y comenzó una sesión de besos. Sabían que tarde o temprano acabarían entregándose al otro una vez más. Sin embargo, ellos estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar por la pasión sabiendo que el otro no les haría daño.

–Ven a vivir conmigo. –Anderson propuso cuando se separó un segundo para respirar.

–¿Qué? –Los ojos verdes lo miraron intrigados.

–Prácticamente vives aquí. Estamos bien, nos amamos, esta casa está más cerca de tu trabajo, es más grande… Podría ser un buen lugar para empezar nuestra vida en pareja.

–Es la casa de tu ex. –Smythe tenía dudas.

–Es mi casa. Era la casa de mi difunto marido y ahora es mía. Podemos aprovechar para cambiar todo y hacerla nuestra. No quiero que te sientas un extraño aquí. Sólo… Piénsalo, ¿vale? –Blaine propuso algo tímido. Esperaba que el otro no se negara a dar ese paso en su relación.

–No necesito pensarlo… –Sebastian notó como el otro se entristecía, por lo que decidió a apresurarse a aclararlo. –Mañana mismo empezaré a traer mis cosas.

–¿Vas a mudarte aquí? –El moreno se emocionó.

–Claro que sí, me encantará.

La pareja se besó para celebrar que su relación seguía avanzando. Para Anderson había sido un día muy especial. Era un paso más para ellos, un paso más que les hacía felices y que demostraba que lo que ellos compartía era diferente a lo que Blaine había compartido con las dos personas con las que había estado antes. Porque Sebastian era la persona destinada a sanar su corazón herido y hacer que volviera a latir.


End file.
